¿Qué le regalo?
by Otaku Izumi
Summary: Rukia llega tranquilamente al pueblo de Karakura un día de verano a pasar unas vacaciones, pero un hecho la agarra por sorpresa: El cumpleaños de Ichigo sería en menos de una semana. En cuanto la chica se entera, se da cuenta de que tiene un grave problema ¿¡QUE LE IBA A REGALAR? Parece fácil pero no lo es... Obviamente IchiRuki y creo que tiene un mal summary. Mejor léanlo xD
1. ¡Bienvenida!

**1. ¡Bienvenida!**

Era un día bastante caluroso en el pueblo Karakura. El cielo estaba azul y completamente despejado. No había ni una nube. Estaban en el verano, la temporada de vacaciones, y cuando más pegaba el sol. Eran mediados de Julio y el sol pegaba fuertemente contra las calles y las casas. Algunos habitantes decidieron ir a la playa y librarse del calor sofocante refrescándose en el mar. Los demás, se encerraron en sus casas con las ventanas abiertas con la esperanza de que entrara alguna brisa y los refrescara.

La casa Kurosaki no era la excepción. En el primer piso se estaba formando un escándalo ya que entraba algo de brisa a la casa, pero aún así no refrescaba a nadie así que Karin e Isshin discutían por quien se sentaba frente al refrigerador. Yuzu les pedía que dejaran de hacer tanto ruido porque la estaban desconcentrando en su labor de hacer el almuerzo.

En el segundo piso, en cambio, todo se veía muy solitario y estaba silencioso, parecía que no había nadie.

Pero no era así. En su habitación se encontraba nuestro muy conocido chico de cabello naranja, acostado en su cama viendo al techo, distraído. Kurosaki Ichigo estaba en ese momento, perdido en sus pensamientos y solo sintiendo el calor que entraba por su ventana. Pensaba en cierta shinigami de cabello negro y baja estatura que llevaba un tiempo sin ver.

_"¿Qué estará haciendo Rukia en este momento?... Seguramente está disfrutando de un clima más fresco que este…. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que la vi?... cuatro,… no,….cinco meses, creo. Diablos, parece una eternidad…. Pero bueno, debe tener mucho trabajo… después de todo, tampoco es que sea muy sencillo ser un shinigami…... pero ojala esté aquí en mi cumpleaños"_

Pues sí, el chico cumpliría años dentro de 6 días y su único deseo era que Rukia estuviera presente en él. Siguió pensado en Rukia, pero su acompañante no pudo quedarse callado por más tiempo.

- ¡Que calor hace! ¡Siento que se me derrite el relleno! – Dijo Kon acostado en medio del piso de la habitación, usando un abanico para refrescarse

Ichigo salió, a la fuerza, de sus pensamientos y respondió.

- No se puede evitar. El sol puede estar así de fuerte durante el verano

- Como quisiera que nee-san estuviera aquí, así la abrasaría todo el día – Dijo Kon abrazando el abanico en medio de una de sus fantasías en las que Rukia lo abrazaba contra su pecho fuertemente como si él fuera lo más importante de su existencia.

- ¿Eres tonto? Eso te daría más calor – Comentó Ichigo sin ánimos. Kon no le respondió, seguía imaginando cosas raras mientras repetía una y otra vez "nee-san jojojojo" – Genial… ya está alucinando…

Siguió pensando en Rukia. _"Ojala nos visite pronto. Kon esta cada día más insoportable, le vendría bien una o dos de sus patadas para tranquilizarse un rato"_. Sus pensamientos volvieron a ser interrumpidos cuando escuchó a Yuzu llamándolo para que bajara a almorzar.

Cuando bajó fue recibido por su padre como siempre.

- ¡Te atrapéeeee! – Exclamó Isshin - ¡Patada vola…..! – El chico lo esquivó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! Te dolerán los huesos cuando seas viejo – Exclamó Ichigo como algo completamente normal

- Mi hijo, como siempre tan fuerte. – Dijo Isshin sobándose su adolorida cara

- Ya paren de jugar así, es peligroso – Les regañó Yuzu mientras servía la comida en los platos

Se sentaron a comer. Todo era normal aunque Ichigo estaba muy callado, lo cual a los demás les pareció extraño.

- Nii-chan, estás muy callado – Contestó

- Tranquila, Yuzu. Ichigo siempre está así – Exclamó su padre muy alegre y dirigiéndose a su hijo preguntó: - Oye, Ichigo, ¿cómo está mí querida Rukia-chan?

Ichigo lo pensó un poco. No sabía nada de ella últimamente, así que solo le respondió bien.

- ¿Has hablado con ella? – Preguntó su padre

- No. Está ocupada – _"¿Qué no me dejarán comer en paz?"_

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Quiero ver a Rukia-chaaaan! – Exclamó lanzándose al piso y moviéndose como un niño haciendo un berrinche porque no le dieron un dulce.

- Tranquilízate, algún día nos visitará – Dijo Ichigo y siguió comiendo.

- ¡No es suficiente! ¡Por que no te preocupas más por Rukia-chan! – Isshin le dio desde el suelo una patada en la cara que lo llevó al otro lado de la habitación

Ichigo se levantó y fue a donde su padre

- ¡¿Estás loco o que te pasa?! ¡Eso fue peligroso! – Exclamó agarrando a su padre por la camisa

- Quiero ver a Rukia-chaa~n – Dijo Isshin llorando en modo catarata

En ese momento alguien llamó al timbre. Ichigo soltó a su padre llorón y fue hacia la puerta para ver quien era. Abrió la puerta y entró el calor, pero lo que vio hizo que valiera la pena.

- ¡R-Rukia! – Exclamó Ichigo sorprendido

- Hola, Ichigo – Saludó la chica alegremente. Llevaba un vestido lila. Además traía un sombrero.

Isshin la escuchó y le dio una gran bienvenida llena de lágrimas. La invitó a entrar. La chica estaba empezando una historia para que le dejara quedarse en la casa por una semana, pero no fue necesaria ninguna historia salida de una novela dramática barata para lograrlo. Isshin estaba tan feliz que parecía que le suplicaba que se quedara con ellos, a lo que, obviamente aceptó.

La chica acomodo sus cosas y luego visitó a Ichigo en su habitación para hablar con él. Cuando entró, el chico estaba sentado frente al escritorio

- Hola otra vez. – Dijo Rukia sentándose en la cama, como de costumbre.

- Hola….ti

- ¡NEE-SAAAAAAN! – Interrumpió Kon lleno de felicidad saltando hacia Rukia esperando aterrizar en sus….

La chica le dio su patada de siempre.

- Como decía, tiempo sin verte, Rukia – Dijo Ichigo como si nada hubiera pasado

- Solo fueron cinco meses, ¿o acaso me extrañaste? – le preguntó la chica en broma.

_"¿Por qué me ignoran?... ¿he hecho algo malo acaso?... ¡SNIF!"_ Pensaba Kon tirado en el suelo llorando.

- Para nada… ¿y porqué razón viniste? – le preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad

- Bueno, vine porque necesitaba un descanso, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, estaba cansada ya, así que pedí una semana de vacaciones, y decidí tomarlas aquí en el mundo de los vivos para poder visitar a todos – Contestó Rukia

- Ya veo

Se quedaron callados un par de minutos. Ambos se alegraban de ver al otro, sus caras lo mostraban, aunque, claro, no lo querían decir en voz alta.

Rukia era una shinigami muy buena y el trabajo que le habían asignado no era tan agotador. La verdadera razón de la visita de Rukia no eran solo vacaciones…...

- Bueno, iré a avisarles a Ishida, Inoue y a Chad que llegaste, seguro querrán verte – Dijo Ichigo y levantándose de la silla.

- S….si, adelante – Respondió ella. El chico salió de la habitación.

Rukia se acercó a la ventana. Inhaló aire fresco y se sentó en el marco a ver el cielo.

_"Nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuve por aquí"_ pensó la chica sonriendo. Lo que había visto del pueblo Karakura desde que llegó no había cambiado mucho. Las casas estaban igual que siempre. La familia de Ichigo se veía tan agradable y graciosa como la recordaba. _"Esta habitación no ha cambiado casi nada"_ pensó mientras volvía a mirar al interior _"Cuanto extrañé pasar un rato aquí". _Volvió a ver el cielo. _"Me pregunto si Ichigo ha cambiado en algo"_

- Ichigo…. – Soltó Rukia sin darse cuenta en medio de sus pensamientos

- ¿Dime? – Contestó

El chico ya había regresado sin que lo notara. Cuando escuchó su voz, a Rukia casi le da un ataque. Dio un pequeño grito y se cayó de la ventana a la cama acabando acostada en una posición muy rara. Ichigo se le quedó viendo sorprendido por ese sobresalto

- ¡¿Qué te pasó?! – Le preguntó sorprendido. La chica enseguida se enderezó y se volvió a sentar en la cama

- ¿A mi? no, nada jajajaja – Respondió Rukia riéndose forzadamente, lo cual a Ichigo le pareció aún más raro. Ella se había sonrojado un poco. _"¡Que vergüenza!"_ Pensó Rukia.

- ….. si tú lo dices…..

Por suerte, la sorpresa había hecho que el chico se olvidara de que Rukia lo había llamado, así que no menciono nada al respecto y solo le comunicó que los chicos irían a la casa esa misma tarde y, para burlarse de ella, le dijo que intentara comportarse como una persona normal.

Una hora después, ya todos habían llegado a la casa y estaban ahora reunidos en la habitación de Ichigo, sirviéndose galletas que Yuzu había preparado y una jarra de jugo.

- Kuchiki-san, ¡Que bien que hayas venido! ¿Por qué la visita tan repentina? – Le preguntó Orihime mientras ambas comían galletas

- Simplemente quería unas vacaciones y aproveche para venir a visitarlos – Contestó Rukia

- ¿Y por cuanto tiempo te quedas? – Le preguntó Ishida

- Me dieron una semana de vacaciones. Me voy temprano el día 16 – La chica tomó un poco de jugo

- ¿Eh? ¿Tu último día aquí será el 15? ¡Que coincidencia! – Exclamó Orihime sorprendida

- ¿Hm? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Rukia con curiosidad

- El día 15 será el cumpleaños de Ichigo – Dijo Chad señalando al pelinaranja que estaba sentado en su escritorio.

- ¡Celebremos el cumpleaños de Kurosaki-kun y la despedida de Kuchiki-san al mismo tiempo! – Sugirió Orihime

Ichigo no había estado prestando atención a la conversación hasta que noto que hablaban de él. Rukia lo miró. Así que pronto cumpliría años.

- ¿De verdad, Ichigo? – Le preguntó Rukia sonriendo

- Si. Ya lo escuchaste, dentro de seis días será mi cumpleaños – Respondió el chico

- Ya veo. Te vas a hacer viejo – Le dijo la chica riendo

- Hmmmm…. Mejor no hago comentarios acerca de eso… - Respondió Ichigo

Rukia entendió que con eso quiso decir que debía ahorrarse esos comentarios ya que ella era mucho mayor que él…. La chica no respondió a eso. Iba a agarrar otra galleta pero vio que ya no había más.

- No hay más galletas – Comentó Rukia – Iré a buscar más.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo iré… – Decía Ichigo

- Aunque sea una invitada, quiero hacer algo – Dijo Rukia levantándose

Bajó a la cocina y llenó el plato con más galletas. _"Así que es el cumpleaños de Ichigo. Tendré que regalarle algo. Hay tantas posibilidades. ¿Qué puede ser?" Pensaba Rukia. Dejó el plato en la mesa un momento mientras pensaba_

_"Hay tantas posibilidades. Tiene que ser algo que le guste, por supuesto. Eso sería… podría ser… sería un… No….. Podría más bien ser… no, eso tampoco. Podría ser… no… ¿no?... ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Dije que había tantas posibilidades y no logro encontrar ni una?! ¡No tengo idea de qué cosas le gustan a Ichigo!"_

- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó la chica con sus manos en las mejillas como si hubiera pasado una tragedia griega (tipo la pintura El Grito). _"¡¿Es tan difícil encontrar algo que regalarle a un chico?! ¡Hay que ver que nunca se sabe que quieren! Este Ichigo… ¡Debería ser un poco más comunicativo!" _Pensaba Rukia

Rukia siguió intentando pensar, pero…. Mientras tanto, alguien bajaba por las escaleras cantando alegremente en voz baja. Cuando entró a la habitación y vio al comedor, esa persona vio a Rukia. La vio tan solitaria y sombría en esa ocasión. Esa persona era Yuzu y se preguntaba si alguien había castigado a Rukia o algo por el estilo. Yuzu se acercó a Rukia para saber que le sucedía.

- Rukia-chan ¿te pasa algo? – Le preguntó Yuzu mientras alargaba el brazo para tocar el hombro de Rukia

En cuanto Yuzu le toco el hombro, Rukia se volteó lentamente.

- Estoy… bien – La chica terminó de voltearse. Le mostró a Yuzu la expresión más deprimente y sombría que esta había visto jamás.

La hermana de Ichigo se asustó y empezó a exclamar a cuatro vientos su preocupación.

- ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Rukia-chan! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Por qué tienes esa expresión?! ¡Dímelo por favor! – Exclamó Yuzu llorando y sacudiendo a Rukia por los hombros.

Pero al parecer la sacudió muy fuerte porque en cuanto se detuvo, Rukia no respondió. ¿La había dejado inconsciente?

- ¡No! ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Regresa! ¡Regresa! ¡Perdón! – Yuzu lloraba más fuerte. En el cuarto de Ichigo nadie la escuchó pero Karin apareció corriendo para ver que le sucedía

- ¡Yuzu! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le pasa a Rukia-san? – Preguntó cuando llegó

- ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Karin-chan! ¡Creo que mate a Rukia-chaaaaaan! ¡AHHHH! – Contestó Yuzu viendo que Rukia no respondía.

- ¿Eh? Deja de bromear, Yuzu – Le dijo Karin creyendo que su hermana se había vuelto loca

Pero al fin Rukia dio señales de vida de nuevo. Levantó la cara dio suspiró y se quedó viendo al techo.

- ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Regresaste! ¡Cuánto me alegro! ¡Pensé que te habíamos perdido! – Exclamó Yuzu feliz todavía con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Pero qué está sucediendo aquí, eh? – Preguntó Karin que no entendía nada.

- Rukia-chan se veía muy deprimida y me asusté – Contestó Yuzu secándose las lágrimas con su brazo

- Ya veo…. Hmm… tienes razón…. Rukia-san, te ves deprimida, ¿te sucede algo? – Preguntó Karin

Rukia se preguntó si estaría bien decirles. De repente no le pareció nada raro el hecho de comentar su problema con los regalos, así que les contó que hace pocos momentos se había enterado de que pronto sería el cumpleaños de Ichigo y que no se le ocurría qué regalarle. Las chicas se sintieron aliviadas.

- Ya veo, así que se trataba de eso – Dijo Karin más tranquila

- Menos mal, pensé que se trataba de algo muchísimo más serio, que susto – Yuzu soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- Si, es solo acerca de un regalo – Dijo Karin

- ¡Karin-chan! Los regalos son algo serio, y son aún más difíciles de escoger cuando son para un varón. ¡Es difícil saber que quieren o en que piensan! Especialmente en la edad de Ichi-nii – Le regaño Yuzu a su hermana

- ¿Verdad? Por mucho que lo piense no logro encontrar nada. Su hermano es bastante reservado…. – Dijo Rukia desanimada.

Las hermanas fijaron la vista en ella y luego entre ellas mismas. Sonrieron. Entendían un poco su situación y querían hacer lo posible para ayudarla.

- ¡Tranquila, Rukia-chan! – Dijo Yuzu alegremente

- Nosotras te ayudaremos – Dijo Karin sonriéndole

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Rukia con los ojos brillándole de la emoción y la alegría como si fuera un cachorrito.

- Por supuesto, empezaremos mañana – Le contestó Yuzu

- Por ahora será mejor que regreses con los demás. – Dijo Karin

- Tienes razón, quizá ya se preguntan por qué me tardo tanto… - Dijo Rukia pensativa

La chica caminó de regreso a la habitación. Luego se detuvo porque recordó que le faltaba algo.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – Siguió caminando pero se volvió a acordar de algo. - ¡Dejé las galletas!

Fue a buscarlas y cuando desapareció de su vista camino al cuarto, Yuzu y Karin hablaron solas.

- Pobre Rukia-chan – Comentó Yuzu

- Bueno, no se puede evitar – Dijo Karin

- Yo estaba decidida a ayudarla, Karin-chan, pero me sorprende que te ofrecieras también – Le dijo Yuzu sorprendida

Karin la miró con sorpresa pero luego soltó una sonrisa

- Claro que la ayudaré. Rukia-san me agrada mucho, además, ¿no lo notaste?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Yuzu con curiosidad

Karin hizo una pausa viendo hacia donde Rukia había desaparecido. Luego volvió a hablar en un tono alegre

- ¿No notaste que… Ichi-nii se puso muy feliz cuando regresó?

Yuzu sonrió también.

- Si…. ¡Tienes razón!

Las chicas regresaron a sus rutinas, teniendo en mente la manera en que ayudarían a la visitante y por efecto, a la felicidad de su querido hermano mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! ¡Por fin hice lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer! Y eso era publicar un nuevo fic IchixRuki. Es mi segundo fic de esta pareja que es de mis favoritas de Bleach y espero que me haya quedado bien, o al menos aceptable jajajaja, de todos modos, son los lectores los que dirán eso jeje.

**¡¿Qué le regalo?!** Es un fic IchixRuki que llevo pensando desde que recordé que se acercaba mi cumpleaños. Fue esa fecha la que me dio la idea de escribir algo como esto. Cuanto me alegro de haber terminado el primer cap tan pronto. Como terminé este cap ayer, que fue el día anterior a mi cumpleaños, decidí hacerme un regalo y publicarlo hoy.

Si quieren leer otro fic IchixRuki, pueden leer **Vacaciones en el Hotel Komamura**, que es un fic que llevo mucho más actualizado, acabo de publicar el octavo capítulo y todavía le falta para terminar, pero de vuelta a este fic, ¿Qué les pareció el primer cap? Ojala les haya gustado, y dejen reviews, agradezco los comentarios sean buenos o malos :)

¡Nos leemos! xD


	2. Día de compras

**2. Día de compras**

- ¡Rukia-chan, ya casi está el desayuno! – Llamó Yuzu del otro lado de la puerta. Desde su cama pudo escuchar los pasos que le indicaron que se alejaba, probablemente, para ir a la cocina.

Esas palabras fueron las primeras que la chica escuchó ese día. La chica se separó con pesadez de su almohada y se sentó en la cama que le habían prestado para dormir. Miró a su alrededor detallando la habitación que compartía de nuevo con Yuzu y Karin. Era menos espaciosa de lo normal porque habían metido su cama ahí.

"_Es una habitación muy agradable. Quedó con poco espacio, pero es mejor que estar en un armario… aunque tenía la esperanza de quedarme en el armario; era más divertido… y me hace sentir un poco nostálgica" _pensó la chica y se levantó completamente de la cama.

Seguía en pijamas, y definitivamente no iba a bajar a desayunar de esa manera, así que intentó encontrar un conjunto rápido para bajar a comer. Tenía hambre. Además estaba emocionada, quería terminar de comer ya que el día anterior mientras las tres chicas arreglaban las cosas para que ella cupiera en la habitación habían decidido salir de compras.

Últimamente hacía un calor terrible, así que buscó entre sus cosas una camiseta fresca de un color amarillo cremoso, unos shorts y unas sandalias de color parecido a la camiseta para usar en la calle, y además agarró una gorra para ponérsela cuando saliera de la casa y que el fuerte sol no le pegara en la cara. Se vistió lo más rápido posible.

Chequeó su vestimenta como pudo ya que no había ningún espejo en la habitación. _"Sin contar hoy, quedan cinco días para el cumpleaños de Ichigo"_ pensó mientras veía su vestimenta. _"todavía tengo mucho tiempo para comprarle algo, pero ojala lo encuentre hoy"_. A su vista, el conjunto estaba bien. Se aseguró de tener el celular consigo, ¿y si se presentaba algo?

En cuanto lo agarró de la mesita lo sostuvo frente a sus ojos, ¿la razón?: Quería ver el adorno con forma de conejo Chappy que le había colgado.

- Muy bien Chappy, deséame suerte para encontrar algo ¿si? – Le dijo. Obviamente no serviría de nada, pero vale soñar ¿no?

En cuanto le pareció que ya había pensado suficiente, decidió ir con los demás a desayunar. Cuando la chica estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras escuchó una conversación en el piso de abajo. Si no se equivocaba, eran Ichigo y Karin hablando. Le pareció haber escuchado su nombre así que no se movió y esperó a que terminaran.

- Dime, Ichi-nii, ¿te molestaría que ocupáramos a Rukia-san un día solo con nosotras? – Le preguntó Karin sentada a la mesa esperando a que Yuzu llevara el desayuno.

- ¿Qué? ¿Todo el día? – Preguntó Ichigo sorprendido y un poco decepcionado mientras esperaba de pie para ayudar a su otra hermana a llevar las cosas a la mesa.

- Si, todo el día. Es que, ya sabes, las tres iremos de compras y quien sabe cuanto tardaremos, hay tantas cosas para ver. ¿y bien, te molestaría que la alejáramos un rato de ti? – Le preguntó Karin jugando con él

- Claro que no, tampoco es como si estuviera pegada a mi como un chicle todo el tiempo – Exclamó el chico aparentando indiferencia – No es mi problema ¿verdad? Pueden salir a donde quieran. – La verdad es que Ichigo planeaba pasar más tiempo con Rukia en su semana de vacaciones ya que probablemente no la vería en un tiempo, pero, no le iba a decir eso a su hermana ¿verdad?

- Ya veo. ¿Vas a salir con Asano y Mizuiro hoy? – Le preguntó

- Si – Contestó mientras Ichigo agarraba los primeros platos y los llevaba a la mesa

- ¿Yuzu, podrías traer sal? – Le preguntó su hermana

Ya que la conversación había terminado, Rukia se dirigió al comedor con toda normalidad.

- Buenos días – Dijo cuando entró.

- Buenos días – Le contestaron todos.

En cuanto entró se fijó en Ichigo. Estaba parado esperando, y parecía muy pensativo, lo cual le parecía raro a la chica. Se acercó a él. ¿Acaso algo lo preocupaba? El chico la vio acercarse.

- ¿Sucede algo, Rukia? – Le preguntó Ichigo

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿te pasa algo? – Le contestó Rukia

- No es nada. Es solo que me preguntaba… ¿Desde cuando eres tan amiga de mis hermanas? – Le preguntó en voz un poco baja para que las chicas no lo escucharan

La chica lo miró sorprendida. Le había preocupado que él estuviera preocupado, pero solo estaba curioso. Entonces rió un poco por la pregunta. Ichigo la miro sin entender porqué se reía.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido

- Ya veo ¿Con que te pica la curiosidad, Ichigo? – Preguntó la chica de manera burlona en medio de risitas todavía.

- Claro que no, tonta – Le contestó con el ceño aún más fruncido.

- Jeje. Como digas, como digas. No te seguiré molestando baaka – Dijo sonriendo mientras se dirigía a la mesa junto a Karin

La mañana transcurría muy bien. El desayuno estaba delicioso, los "buenos días" que Isshin le daba a su hijo fueron tan divertidos como los recordaba, pero luego, cuando estaban a punto de salir de la casa les dieron una mala noticia…

- ¡¿Qué no vas a venir?! – Exclamaron Rukia y Karin a Yuzu sorprendidas sin podérselo creer.

- Si, es que tengo mucho que hacer. Tengo que hacer la limpieza, hacer mercado urgente, luego tengo que hacer el almuerzo, que por cierto, supongo que solo será para Onii-chan, papá y yo – Les dijo apenada – Lo siento. Sé que dije que iría con ustedes, pero hoy es un día muy ocupado. Tendrán que ir solas.

- Pero… tu podrías ayudar más a conseguir algo que yo… - Dijo Karin insegura de su capacidad (chica, solo son las compras xD)

- Claro que no Karin-chan, estoy segura de que tu podrás ayudar a conseguir algo también, ánimo chicas – Dijo Yuzu alegremente.

- Bueno, si así tiene que ser… que así sea – Dijo Karin, aunque estaba decepcionada.

- Tranquilas Karin-chan, Rukia-chan. Seguro que les irá muy bien – Les dijo alegremente Yuzu

- Si – Respondieron sin muchos ánimos.

Un rato después las chicas salieron juntas de la casa.

A partir de ese momento las cosas se pusieron un poco silenciosas. A pesar de que dormían en el mismo cuarto, siempre que hablaban había alguien más presente que traía la conversación por buen camino, pero ahora que lo pensaban, nunca habían estado hablando ellas solas, o al menos ninguna gran conversación. En consecuencia, el par estaba callado y sin saber que decir para comenzar una mísera charla.

Karin tenía sus manos en los bolsillos y miraba a su alrededor intentando parecer distraída por un rato hasta que se le ocurriera algo que decir; quería conocer mejor a Rukia, le parecía una persona interesante y agradable, así que preferiría conocerla un poco ¿pero qué le diría? No sabía mucho de ella y no se le ocurría nada que decir que no pareciera una tontería.

Rukia tampoco sabía que decir. Se acomodaba la gorra para parecer ocupada y no estar obligada a decir nada mientras pensaba. Yuzu parecía una chica alegre que hubiera traído un tema del que habla en poco tiempo, pero Karin no parecía tan alegre como ella así que no sabía bien como tratarla.

- Ummm…. Gracias por acompañarme – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Rukia

- De nada – Respondió Karin

El silencio todavía reinaba entre ellas.

- ¿Y que cosas quieres ver? – Preguntó Karin de repente. Era lo único que se le ocurría, pero acabó funcionando bien.

- Bueno… no lo he pensado mucho. Quizá ropa, libros, o quizá veo algo distinto que quizá le guste, quien sabe

- Muy bien, supongo que te puedo ayudar con la ropa, creo que se que tipo de ropa le gustaría. En cuanto a libros, debes tener cuidado con esos, mejor que sea algo interesante – Le aconsejó Karin

- Si, tienes razón, pero suena tan complicado – Dijo Rukia y soltó un suspiro de resignación

- Tranquila, no creo que sea tan complicado,… o eso espero… - Dijo Karin insegura

- ¿Nunca has hecho esto? – Preguntó Rukia

- Si, yo compro regalos para mi familia y amigos pero igual se me hace difícil escogerlos – Contestó Karin

- Ya veo, nunca le he regalado nada a tu hermano a pesar del tiempo que lo he conocido… así que no estoy segura de si le gustará. Solo se lo que no le gusta… - Dijo Rukia

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Se que no los gusta Don Kanonji así que nada que tenga que ver con él – Dijo Rukia empezando a contar con los dedos

- A mi no me interesa mucho tampoco… - Dijo Karin – Ah, no le gusta ir a la peluquería así que no le regales un corte de cabello ¿OK?

- ¿En serio? bueno, tampoco estaba en mis planes regalarle eso, me parece un regalo extraño – Dijo Rukia

- Si, tienes razón – Afirmó Karin

- Oh, también odia al Embajador de Algas y no se el porqué… - Añadió Rukia en tono de voz bajo mientras pensaba

- ¿El embajador de algas? – Preguntó Karin confundida

- ¡Ah, si! Es un dibujo de nii-sama – Añadió Rukia recordando que obviamente no sabía eso

- Así que tienes un hermano

- Si…, y una hermana. A ver alguna otra cosa que odie… - Pensaba Rukia y entonces se acordó – Ah, verdad…. – Una venita le palpitaba en la sien y tenía aspecto de enojada

- ¿Qué… qué es lo que no le gusta? – Preguntó Karin preocupada por la expresión enojada que había adoptado la chica tan de repente

- Él se la pasa criticando mis dibujos… - Dijo Rukia enojada

- Ah, bueno, no significa que los odie, ¿o si? – Dijo Karin nerviosa intentando bajarle un poco el enojo

- Supongo. Simplemente no le daré ningún dibujo mío a ese tonto – Contestó Rukia más calmada

- ¡Exacto! Sigamos caminando

Caminaron hasta una zona con tiendas del pueblo. Ese día había mucha gente comprando. Rukia no lograba decidirse a que tienda debería entrar, así que Karin escogió una pequeña joyería.

- ¿Una joyería? ¿crees que a tu hermano le guste algo de ahí? – Preguntó Rukia insegura

- Bueno, no hará daño chequear si venden algún reloj bueno ahí

Las chicas entraron. A primera vista se notaba que había cosas muy bonitas ahí, pero algunas cosas brillaban demasiado. No iba a comprar de esos, no quería que Ichigo quedara ciego. Fueron a ver los objetos para el uso masculino. Había brazaletes y pulseras muy elegantes y bonitos, pero ninguno le llamó la atención. Nada le decía "A Ichigo le quedará bien esto" así que siguió viendo lo demás. Había anillos pero ni loca le regalaría uno de esos. Al fin encontró los relojes, pero a pesar de estar geniales, tampoco le decían "cómprame"

- ¿Te gustó algo? – Le preguntó Rukia a Karin para ver si la ayudaba a decidir

- Honestamente no. Son muy elegantes y todo, pero se ven demasiado elegantes para Ichi-nii. Lo usaría rara vez. – Contestó Karin

- Si, tienes razón

- Bueno, todavía es la primera tienda, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver otra? – Preguntó Karin

Rukia aceptó y salieron de la joyería para entrar a una tienda de ropa. Ahí había bastante ropa de la que escoger.

Pasaron mucho rato dentro de esa tienda. Les mostraron de todo, camisetas, pantalones, shorts, zapatos, incluso unos perfumes para hombre, pero nada le pareció.

- ¿Qué tal esta, señorita? – Preguntó al chica de la tienda agotada trayendo consigo una chaqueta de cuero marrón con adornos plateados

- No lo se, es muy bonita, pero sigue sin convencerme… - Dijo Rukia apenada. Seguro empleada estaría molesta de tener que venir de aquí para allá.

La empleada se retiró para buscar algo más, pero a partir de entonces todo fue "No. No. No. No" Incluso hubo un "Me recuerda mucho a Chappy, el detesta a Chappy" (¿Qué ropa será esa? O.O) hasta que se rindieron y decidieron que no sería ropa lo que comprarían.

- No se, no me hace "click_"_, no me animo a comprarlo – Dijo Rukia viendo detalladamente la camiseta que le trajeron

- Tengo una engrapadora que hace "click" ¿la va a comprar? – Dijo la empleada de manera sarcástica. Que las chicas vieran tanta ropa y no compraran nada la hizo molestar. Las chicas se miraron mientras pensaban _"Que antipática…"_

Poco después estaban fuera de la tienda.

- ¡Que actitud! Aunque entiendo que estuviera molesta, vimos muchas cosas – Se quejó Karin en cuanto salieron

- Lo se, pero aún así me quitó las ganas de compra ahí – Contestó Rukia

- Tienes razón, fue un poco humillante – Dijo avergonzada

- Si… - Contestó Rukia desanimada

- Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Sigamos – Dijo Karin y se enseriaron

En otro lugar:

- ¡NOOOOO! – Un grito tremendo se escucho casi a dos cuadras a la redonda de un apartamento - ¡¿Cómo pude perder?! – Exclamó Keigo a gritos dramáticos

- Bueno, eso sucede ¿sabes, Asano-san? – Le dijo Mizuiro

Mizuiro e Ichigo estaban en casa de Keigo jugando un videojuego de carreras y este último acababa de perder contra ambos no una sino seis veces.

- Que injusto… los invito a mi casa y acaban ganándome ¡no una sino seis veces seguidas! ¡Me odian! – Exclamó

- No te pongas así, imbécil. No es nuestra culpa que apestes en este juego – Contestó Ichigo

- ¡No apesto en este juego! ¡Ustedes son tramposos! ¡Tramposos! – Exclamó Keigo con cataratas de lágrimas saliéndole por los ojos.

- Ichigo, ignorémoslo hasta que se le pase – Dijo Mizuiro indiferente a sus acusaciones

- ¡No! ¡Que cruel!

- Está bien – Ichigo aceptó a gusto

- ¡No me ignoren!

- Escuché de Sado que Kuchiki-san ha venido a hacer una visita ¿es verdad? – Le preguntó Mizuiro a Ichigo mientras Keigo seguía reclamando atención, pero se calmó cuando escuchó eso. Bueno, se "calmó"

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde está?

- Si, está quedándose en mi casa de nuevo - Respondió Ichigo mientras se preparaba para la próxima carrera

- ¿Y por qué no le dijiste que viniera? No la hemos visto en un tiempo – Dijo Mizuiro también preparando su personaje para la próxima partida

- ¡Si! ¡Es cierto!

- Le iba a preguntar, pero resultó que tenía planes para salir con mis hermanas. Además, no estoy seguro de que estuviera cómoda aquí. Pausa al juego de ignorar a Keigo. Keigo, la carrera.

El nombrado escogió su personaje en el juego y siguió pendiente de la conversación

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó Keigo como si lo hubiera traicionado

- Yo creo que realmente tiene sentido – Dijo Mizuiro y luego recordó: - Fuera pausa al juego de ignorar a Asano

- ¡Dejen de ignorarme!

- Oye, ¿podemos dejar de ignorar a Keigo? Sé que es divertido molestarlo, pero está aún más ruidoso – Dijo Ichigo harto de las quejas del chico

- Si, supongo que tienes razón. Game Over – Dijo Mizuiro – Sigamos jugando, pero que no te sorprenda si pierdes de nuevo, Asano-san

- ¡GRACIAS! Deja de ser tan formal, ¡te encanta molestarme ¿verdad?! ¿Qué te he hecho?

- Jaja – Rió Mizuiro en voz baja y siguieron corriendo

- Oye, Ichigo, seguro estás feliz – Dijo Keigo

- ¿Por qué lo estaría es solo una visita?

- Bueno, Kuchiki-san es una muy buena amiga tuya ¿no? por eso creo que a pesar que no quieras decir nada, estás feliz ¿ne, ne?

- Quien sabe – Respondió Ichigo.

En el juego Ichigo chocó el auto de Keigo y lo desvío de la pista, haciendo que perdiera su primer lugar

- ¡NO PUEDE SEEER! ¡¿Con que me quieres molestar, eh?! ¡Pues yo te voy a molestar también! – Mientras intentaba alcanzarlos en el juego empezó a pensar en algo que le fuera a molestar - ¡Ya se! ¡Deberías salir con Kuchiki-san! ¡Quizá te saque esa personalidad tan amargada que tienes!

- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó Ichigo sorprendido. Lo había agarrado por sorpresa y casi choca el auto en el juego

- ¡JAJA! – Dijo Keigo triunfante porque había logrado su objetivo - ¡Tus mejillas están coloradas! – Le dijo Keigo

- Claro que no lo están – Exclamó Ichigo algo enojado

- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? ¿tienes un espejo? – Le preguntó Mizuiro

- ¡¿De que lado estás, Mizuiro?! – Le reclamó Ichigo

- De ninguno, solo decía – Respondió

De vuelta con la misión de las chicas:

Entraron a una tienda de música. No podría comprarle ningún instrumento, pero podría chequear los CD de música que vendían a ver si había alguno bueno que le gustara. Pero Karin conocía los gustos musicales de su hermano y le pareció que ahí no había nada que le interesara, así que salieron de la tienda. _"Diablos, ¿porqué es tan difícil?" _pensó Rukia mientras caminaba viendo los escaparates de las tiendas. De repente vio algo que le gustó en uno de ellos. Eran un par de ganchillos para el cabello blancos y con una bella forma de copos de nieve.

- ¡Que lindos! – Dijo Rukia viéndolos

- ¿Qué? ¿encontraste algo? – Preguntó Karin acercándose al escaparate a verlos también

- Bueno, no para Ichigo – Contestó – Aunque podría hacerle una broma regalándole estos, pero no es mi estilo

- Eso sería digno de ver ¿Qué tal si vamos a una librería? – Propuso Karin

- Claro.

Las chicas entraron a una librería cercana. Habían muchos libros ahí, muchos de dónde escoger.

- ¿Qué libros crees que deberíamos ver? – Preguntó Rukia viendo la gran cantidad de libros que había en las estanterías del local para al menos reducir las posibilidades

- No lo sé. Me pregunto si Ichi-nii habrá leído Harry Potter… - Dijo Karin pensativa

- ¿Harry Potter? ¿Qué libro es ese? – Preguntó Rukia

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿No sabes que es Harry Potter? – Exclamó Karin sorprendida. Entendía que quizá no lo hubiera leído pero no saber que era… - Rukia-san ¿en que mundo vives?

- Erm…. – Rukia balbuceó mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cara

- Bueno, podemos buscar algunos clásicos, quizá algunas novelas pero que sean interesantes. Creo que le gustan de esos, pero no estoy segura. Sino, busca alguna novela que te llame la atención y que creas que podría gustarle – Respondió Karin

- Muy bien, ¿Dónde están esa clase de libros?

- Por ahí cerca del sujeto gordito que no debería estar comiendo aquí – Contestó Karin y Rukia fue a buscar

Caminó frente a varias estanterías hasta llegar a la sección indicada. Ahí vio reediciones de libros que por la temática parecían ser escritos hace tiempo, por ejemplo _Orgullo y Prejuicio_.

- Bueno, estos se ven interesantes… - Dijo la chica y se puso a escoger cual vería primero. Abrió uno de los libros para chequear el argumento. Se veía bastante interesante. Se trataba de un hombre que estaba a punto de casarse, pero es mandado a prisión debido a unos amigos celosos y años después se escapó de prisión buscando venganza – Oh, esto se ve genial – Comentó Rukia para si misma con admiración

Siguió viendo los otros libros _"Vaya que hay historias interesantes aquí, debería comprar algunos, pero no para Ichigo, sino para mí"_ pensó la chica mientras leía partes de los libros.

Siguió leyendo a ver cual debería comprarle a Ichigo y entonces apareció Karin.

- ¿Encontraste algo interesante? – Preguntó viéndola leer concentradísima. La chica no la escuchó – Rukia-san – Llamó Karin - ¡Rukia-san!

- ¿Q… que? – Exclamó Rukia exaltada – Oh, lo siento

- Tranquila. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué encontraste de interesante? – Preguntó Karin de nuevo

- Oh, de todo. Hay unos libros increíbles aquí – Contestó Rukia – El problema no es cuál escoger sino cuales no

- ¿En serio? ¡Este ha sido el mayor avance del día!

- Si, lo se, pero no me decido – Dijo Rukia terminando de leer un par de párrafos del libro que tenía, entonces agarró otro y empezó a leer

- Bueno, sigue leyendo, quizá encuentres algo que te atrape – Sugirió Karin alegre por estar casi terminando su "misión"

- Si, quizá lo en… - Decía Rukia pero encontró algo extraño en los párrafos que estaba leyendo. Su cara se puso rojas. Fue a otras páginas para chequearlas. ¡Todo el libro era de ese tipo! Karin la notó extraña

- Eto…. ¿Qué paso ahora? - Preguntó

De repente Rukia soltó el libro y se alejó con prisa de él con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡¿Qué clase de libro es ese?! – Exclamó Rukia señalándolo

- ¿Eh?

Karin recogió el libro y leyó un poco. Alos segundos se sonrojó ¡¿Porqué demonios había un libro de ese tipo ahí?! La chica volteó a ver al que parecía ser el gerente.

- ¡Oye tú! – Gritó con llamas infernales detrás de ella. El chico la miró aterrado. - ¡¿Que acaso estas cosas no tienen su sección especial?! ¡¿Eh?!

En unos minutos le formó un lío tan grande que su superior tuvo que presentarse a ver que ocurría. Cuando entendió lo que pasaba se disculpó por el incidente, y las chicas se largaron de la tienda.

- ¡Eso me quitó las ganas de comprar libros! – Exclamó Rukia

- Y que lo digas…. No te desanimes Rukia-san, seguro que encontraremos algo – Le dijo a Rukia

- Si, lo se, es que…. quiero que sea algo especial ¿sabes?... pero es tan difícil – Dijo Rukia cabizbaja

- ¡No te rindas! – Exclamó Karin haciéndose la molesta - ¿Qué clase de persona serías si te rindieras, eh?

- ¡¿Quién dijo que me iba a rendir?! – Exclamó Rukia con energía

De repente fue como si todo se hubiera oscurecido y Rukia estuviera en un foco en el medio.

- ¡Nunca me rendiré! ¡No vine aquí a comportarme como una gallina! ¡Conseguiré un regalo a como de lugar!

Las luces se encendieron y Karin empezó a aplaudir el espíritu de Rukia.

- ¡Si, así se habla! – Exclamó enérgicamente Karin. Cada vez le agradaba más Rukia. – ¿Pero qué tal si nos tomamos un descanso antes de volver y vamos a almorzar? Tengo mucha hambre

En ese preciso momento a ambas le sonó el estómago. Las dos se avergonzaron y mostraron rubor en las mejillas

- Si, creo que mejor vamos jeje – Contestó Rukia y fueron a buscar un sitio donde comer.

Entraron a una pizzería se comieran una entre las dos con sus respectivas bebidas. Durante todo el rato hablaron intentando traer ideas para sus compras.

Estaban tranquilas terminando su comida cuando Rukia echó un vistazo al lugar y descubrió al chico de la mesa del frente mirándola fijamente. Cuando lo descubrió, este no desvió la vista sino que continuó viéndola. Luego notó que el otro también estaba viendo a su mesa. Esto la incomodó y volteó de nuevo a ver a Karin.

- ¿Por qué nos miran esos chicos de allá? Me incomodan – Preguntó Rukia en voz baja para que no la oyeran. Karin volteó a ver.

- Quizá les llamamos la atención. Prepárate, es muy probable que sean de esos tontos que preguntan: "¿Este asiento está vacío?" o algo por el estilo para sentarse con nosotras – Dijo Karin comiendo su último pedazo

- ¿En serio? Que vagos… ¿y que haremos si vienen? – Preguntó Rukia nerviosa – no quiero que nos molesten

- Bueno, si vienen, solo mira y aprende, Rukia-san – Contestó Karin después de probar su último pedazo de pizza.

Como si hubiera esperado el momento preciso para hacerlo, los chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron a ellas.

- Hola, ¿estos asientos están vacíos? – Preguntó el chico que miró a Rukia primero y que ahora que lo notaba, tenía gel para el cabello de sobra. Rukia soltó una pequeña risa y Karin la miró con las cejas alzadas como diciendo "¿Ves lo que te dije?"

- No, ¿por qué? ¿los suyos se incendiaron? – Preguntó Karin sarcásticamente.

- Jaja, ¡que divertida! – Exclamó el chico con una risa tan falsa como su cabello

Ambos se sentaron en las sillas sobrantes

- Así que, ¿Qué hacen dos chicas tan lindas almorzando solas? – Preguntó el otro chico que era de cabello claro

- Bueno, es que no estábamos de humor para compañías – Respondió Karin insinuándole que se largara pero no entendió

- Que mal, pero alégrense, haremos que les venga el humor – Dijo el chico

- Oh si, seguro que nos vas a dar mucha risa – Dijo Rukia intentando imitar la actitud de Karin. Le salió bien, pero aún así los chicos no entendían.

- Hola, soy Tamaki y realmente me pregunto ¿dónde has estado toda mi vida? – Le dijo el de cabello claro acercándose lentamente a Karin para que sus ojos se encontraran

- Escondiéndome de ti… – Contestó Karin mostrando indiferencia al ni siquiera verlo a la cara y tomándose tranquila un sorbo de su bebida. El chico quedó con cara inexpresiva (Poker Face jaja) ya que se dio cuenta de que no estaban jugando y de verdad los estaban echando

- Jajajaja – Dijo burlándose de su amigo que en seguida se levanto de la silla para distanciarse de Karin (Llora pues xD Karin no es para ti es para alguien más) - ¿Saben? Me encanta esa actitud suya – Dijo el "engelatinado" y dirigiéndose a Rukia añadió: - ¿no te he visto en algún sitio antes? Me pareces conocida, y yo nunca olvido una cara tan linda

- Probablemente, y probablemente esa sea la razón por la que no voy más – Respondió Rukia

Los chicos se miraron como diciendo "Mejor nos vamos"

- Ammn… ¿saben? Es una lástima que nos tengamos que ir, pero tenemos cosas que hacer, ya saben… la… la cosa… unas diligencias – Dijo el rubio

- Ah, que lástima – Dijo Rukia fingiendo tristeza

- Adiós – Dijo Karin sacudiendo la mano como despedida

Los chicos salieron del local y en el momento en que salieron Rukia y Karin empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Cómo lo hice, eh? ¡Que caras les dejamos! – Exclamó Rukia en medio de la risa

- ¡Lo se! ¡Parecía que no le creían a sus oídos! No puedo creer que alguien de verdad caiga con las tonterías que nos dijeron – Contestó Karin

Las chicas siguieron riendo por un rato. Ya sentían que era difícil respirar.

- La verdad es que este día ha sido algo loco – Dijo Rukia mientras reía

- Si – Contestó Karin sonriendo

Era un momento muy agradable, estaban tomando un refresco bien frío y reían. Entonces una pregunta recorrió la mente de Karin. ¿Debería decirla? No estaba muy segura, ¿y si de alguna manera la incomodaba? Le daba pena preguntarle. Bueno, si preguntaba no sería el fin del mundo.

- Erm… ¿Rukia-san? – Empezó Karin

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Por qué estás tan apurada en conseguir un regalo? Todavía queda tiempo – Preguntó Karin ansiosa por la respuesta.

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó sorprendida y algo sonrojada. Cuando se le pasó la impresión le contestó: - Ummm… bueno, es que… me quiero asegurar de tener tiempo para encontrarle algo que sea bueno, y no algo simplón… eso es todo. Ichigo es alguien a quien le debo mucho, me ha salvado tantas veces… - Confesó la chica nerviosa. Entonces pensó que "salvado" le podría sonar a la chica un poco extremo así que rápidamente añadió: - Ya sabes, me ha salvado de cosas del instituto jaja…

- Ah, ya veo. Pero me sigue pareciendo una razón extraña. Eso de cosas del Instituto – Dijo Karin pensativa

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Rukia nerviosamente.

- Si, un poco

El silencio regresó al ambiente. Al menos no era un silencio incómodo. Rukia empezó a distraerse viendo a la gente del local.

En poco tiempo sus ojos se fijaron en una pareja cercana sentada en una de las mesas y se les quedó viendo por un rato. Parecían estar celebrando algo. Karin lo notó y lo más sutilmente que pudo, volteó a ver también.

- ¡Felices seis meses! – Exclamó la chica alegremente mientras extendía un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo al chico para que lo agarrara.

- ¡Vaya, gracias! ¿Qué será? – Se preguntó el chico curioso mientras agarraba el regalo y lo desenvolvía para descubrir… Rukia no tenía idea de que era, desde su mesa no lo podía ver. - ¡Oh, galletas! ¡Me encantan tus galletas! Son de las pocas que no hacen que quiera rogarle a Dios por mi salud jajaja.

-Jaja, Ishiro-kun, que sentido del humor tienes – Dijo la chica y ambos empezaron a reír.

En ese momento algo en la mente de Rukia hizo click. Un pensamiento llegó a su mente como un relámpago. ¿Por qué tenía que regalarle a Ichigo algo comprado en una tienda? Quizá no estuviera celebrando lo mismo que esos chicos pero ¿por qué no regalarle algo hecho por ella misma? No necesariamente galletas, pero algo que hubiera hecho especialmente para él. _"Bingo"_ pensó la chica. Su expresión cambió a una sonrisa. Karin notó esto y la miró sorprendida.

- Oye ¿sucede algo? – Le preguntó Karin

- Nada, es solo que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo – Respondió Rukia contenta

- ¿De que? Dime

- ¿Qué preferirías que te reglaran? ¿Algo comprado o algo hecho por la persona? – Le preguntó Rukia. Karin se quedó pensativa.

- Bueno, realmente no me importaría, la intensión es lo que cuenta, pero… supongo que el hecho de que alguien te regale algo que hizo pensando en ti es algo bonito… - contestó – Eso es algo que definitivamente Yuzu diría. ¿Estás pensando en algo hecho por ti?

- Si – Contestó Rukia – Así le demostraría mejor que estoy agradecida, ¿no crees?

- ¿Por cosas del instituto? En ese caso me parece un poco extremo…. Pero, generalmente, por supuesto que si – Contestó Karin sonriéndole

Con esa afirmación Rukia sintió que se sacaba un peso de encima

- ¡Que bien! Pero que mal que hasta aquí quede nuestro día de compras… - Comentó Karin desilusionada ya que el día iba muy bien

- Si. – Admitió desilusionada también – Pero todavía falta decidir que me invento para regalarle a tu hermano, así que tendremos tiempo de sobra para pasarla bien jaja

- Tienes razón… pero… ¿qué tal si seguimos de paseo para buscar inspiración, eh?

- Muy bien – Aceptó Rukia contenta de poder pasar más tiempo con ella

Salieron del lugar juntas a ver las tiendas, pero no entraron en ninguna. Ni siquiera estaban pensando en la inspiración, solo conversaban alegremente. Al parecer se habían hecho muy amigas. Pasaron tanto tiempo paseando que cuando decidieron regresar a casa ya estaba cerca de anochecer.

- Rukia-san, ¿por qué te vas a quedar solo una semana? – Le preguntó Karin

- Umm… bueno, es que…. vine para decirle algo importante a alguien – Contestó Rukia sonrojada

- ¿Algo importante? – Preguntó Karin confundida - ¿Cómo que?

- Eto… - La respuesta era "Una confesión" pero la chica no sabía que inventarse, ya que a pesar de que se habían hecho amigas le daba pena hacer ese comentario en ese preciso momento

Justo entonces vio a lo lejos algo que le salvó el pellejo. Ichigo y Mizuiro estaban caminando al parecer de regreso a casa.

- ¡Mira! ¡Son los chicos! – Exclamó Rukia señalándolos para distraerla. La chica los vio más adelante

- Vamos con ellos – Dijo Karin y empezó a correr para acompañarlos seguida por Rukia - ¡Ichi-nii! – Llamó Karin. Este volteó y las saludo con la mano

- Hola – Dijo cuando llegaron - ¿Qué tal las compras?

- Muy bien, pero no compramos nada – Respondió Karin

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó Ichigo sin entender - ¿Nada de nada?

- Pues no, nada de nada. Pero pasamos un buen rato juntas – Dijo Rukia sonriendo

- Ah, ya entendí – Dijo Ichigo

Siguieron caminando.

- Kuchiki-san, Me alegro de verte – Dijo Mizuiro a Rukia sonriéndole. Hace tiempo que no se veían

- Si, yo también, la verdad es que los extrañaba a todos – Contestó Rukia nostálgica recordando los tiempos en la escuela

- Si, y TODOS te extrañamos a ti – Dijo Haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Todos" - ¿verdad Ichigo?

- ¿Qué decías Mizuiro? No te escuche – Dijo Ichigo amargamente retándolo a que lo repitiera

- Nada, nada – Contestó el chico y soltó una risa

"_Maldito seas, Keigo. Tú eres el culpable"_ pensó Ichigo mientras caminaba junto a Rukia. De repente Mizuiro se detuvo.

- Bueno, me voy por aquí – Anunció el chico

- Ya veo, que mal – Dijo Rukia

- Si, ojala hubiéramos podido hablar más Kuchiki-san, pero ya me tengo que ir – Dijo este apenado – Adiós

- Adiós – Dijeron los tres restantes

Caminaron de regreso a casa

- Así que tuvieron un buen día las dos – Dijo Ichigo

- Si, nos conocimos mejor – Dijo Karin – Y además un par de chicos tontos intentaron coquetear con nosotras de la manera más absurda que existe y les enseñamos una lección – Añadió esta riéndose - ¿Verdad Rukia-san?

- Si, fue muy divertido – Confirmó

- Que par de locos. Voy a empezar a pensar que eres un imán de locos, Rukia – Dijo Ichigo – Con todos esos que conocí gracias a ti…

- ¡¿Eh?! Con que si, bueno, claro que soy un imán de locos, ¿de que otra manera pude haberte conocido?

- ¿Cómo dices? – Exclamó Ichigo – ¡Yo no estoy loco!

- ¡Pues yo no soy un imán!

Siguieron caminando a casa mientras discutían y Karin se divertía viéndolos. A su parecer, el día terminó muy bien y esperaba que los siguientes fueran mejores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey! ¿Qué tal el segundo capitulo? Vaya, ¡me quedó largo! Es muy raro que me quede así o.O

Perdonen por la tardanza, GOMENASAI! Suelo tardar mucho en actualizar, es que con el comienzo de las clases no pude escribir, porque me mandaban demasiadas tareas . menos mal que las clases ya se acaban YOOHOO! Además de eso estoy gastando el día haciendo dibujos y se me va el tiempo. En fin, el punto es que lo siento mucho T-T.

La verdad es que también últimamente no tengo mucha inspiración, que pesadilla :( pero mis deseos de seguir escribiendo cosas IchiRuki hacen que me anime (no me inspira, lamentablemente, pero me anima a intentarlo xD)

Gracias **Maru **me encanta que te encante :3 y lamento haber tardado con este cap, pero está aquí! Eso es lo que cuenta ¿no? xD

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y también espero actualizar pronto :) Bye-bye!


	3. Mala suerte

**3. Mala suerte**

Era un día nuevo en la ciudad de Karakura. Estaban apenas a cuatro días de distancia del cumpleaños de Ichigo. El sol no se mostraba todavía, solo se podía ver el cielo aclarándose poco a poco en la ventana, dando a entender que pronto haría su aparición. Era muy temprano aún. El clima era agradable. Como era de mañana estaba algo frío afuera de la casa.

A pesar de que era aún muy temprano para hacerlo, nuestra querida shinigami de cabello negro empezó a abrir los ojos, despertándose. Vio que la habitación solo estaba un poco iluminada y se preguntó que hora sería. Se levantó de su cama todavía un poco adormilada. Agarró un reloj que estaba cerca y lo miró. Luego lo dejó de nuevo en su sitio.

- …. Mmm – La chica se frotó los ojos que le ardían por el cansancio. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había visto el reloj pero estaba tan dormida todavía que no había visto la hora – Soy una genio…. – Dijo sarcásticamente en voz baja.

Volvió a agarrar el reloj y esta vez si vio que eran las 5:44 A.m.

- ¡Muy temprano! – Exclamó sorprendida en voz muy baja para no despertar a Yuzu o a Karin - ¿porqué me desperté? Quiero seguir durmiendo…

Volvió a acostarse en su cama y entonces notó que la cama de Yuzu estaba vacía. Se levantó de nuevo y la tocó con las yemas de los dedos para saber hace cuanto se había ido.

- Todavía está caliente… - Dijo finalmente – Quizá fue al baño.

Sin preocuparse más por eso se volvió a meter a la cama para seguir durmiendo tranquilamente al menos por unas cuantas horas más.

La chica cerró sus ojos con la intención de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero pasaron 5 minutos en su cama y todavía no lo lograba. Esto la molestó y siguió descansando. 10 minutos más pasaron y tampoco lograba dormir. Quería dormir pero al parecer su cuerpo no se lo quería permitir. Odiaba cuado eso sucedía. Además de eso, Yuzu todavía no regresaba y Rukia se preguntaba por qué y qué estaría haciendo para estar fuera de la cama tan temprano.

La chica tenía curiosidad por saber donde estaba así que sin siquiera quitarse la ropa de dormir salió de la habitación. Todas las luces parecían apagadas. Bajó a la sala de estar que fue la única que vio con luces encendidas y allí la encontró. Estaba sentada en el sofá escribiendo en un papel. Rukia se preguntó qué estaría haciendo allí tan temprano en la mañana.

Yuzu parecía estar tan concentrada en lo que estaba escribiendo que ni siquiera notó su presencia en la habitación todavía.

- Eto… Buenos días, Yuzu… ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? – Preguntó la chica con curiosidad

- Oh, Rukia-chan, buenos días. Ven, ven – Dijo haciéndole señas con la mano para que se acercara y Rukia se aproximó a ella y se sentó a su lado – Mira lo que he hecho. Es una lista de las cosas que podrías hacer para regalarle a onii-chan ¿qué te parece? – Yuzu extendió su brazo con el papel en la mano para que Rukia lo agarrara. La chica lo leyó y vio en él las siguientes propuestas:

¿QUÉ PODEMOS HACER? o.o ?

1 - Una bufanda

2 - Álbum de fotos

3 - Un llavero

4 - Una caja con mensajes positivos y dulces

5 - Billetera

6 - Bolso

7 - Un gorro

8 - Una taza para poner en su escritorio decorada

9 - Marcalibros

- Ya veo ¿Hiciste esto esta mañana? –Le preguntó Rukia sorprendida.

- Si. Me desperté temprano y no tenía ganas de volver a dormir, así que pensé en comenzar esta lista para ahorrarnos tiempo y trabajo hoy.

- Muy bien. Esto nos será muy útil, ¡que bien! – Dijo Rukia contenta – Gracias

- De nada

Ambas se quedaron sentadas y pensaron en qué otros regalos podrían añadir a la lista para alargarla. Rukia escribió unas cuantas cosas, hasta que vieron un reloj y se dieron cuenta de que Yuzu tenía que haber empezado a hacer el desayuno hace 15 minutos, por lo que se puso histérica y se retiró a la cocina mientras Rukia la miraba perpleja.

No hicieron nada más en cuanto a la lista. Rukia se quedó el resto del tiempo viendo a Yuzu cocinar mientras su hambre aumentaba. Se escuchó el ruido de un frasquito cayendo en el mesón.

- ¡Oh, no! Se cayó la sal – Dijo Yuzu – que mal augurio…

- ¿Un mal augurio porque se cayó la sal? – Le preguntó Rukia confundida

- Si, me da un mal presentimiento…

Rukia no se acordaba de que esa era una superstición. Realmente no creía en esas cosas. Un rato después, cuando el desayuno ya estaba listo Karin seguía en su habitación, durmiendo. Hacía varias muecas raras, al parecer estaba soñando.

La chica abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron las caras de Rukia y Yuzu ya vestidas encima suyo mirándola despertar.

- ¡AHH! – La chica dio un pequeño grito del susto… son ustedes… me asustaron

- Buenos días, Karin-chan – La saludó su hermana alegremente

- Ya está el desayuno – Siguió Rukia. Esa manera de hablar una después de otra asustó a Karin.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?... ¿Me estaban mirando dormir? – Les preguntó

- Estábamos esperando a que despertaras – Le contestó Yuzu – ¿Qué soñabas? Hacías muecas muy raras

- ¿En serio? No lo sé… creo que jugaba futbol… y si no me equivoco la pelota era una caja de regalo… ya la situación está hasta dentro de mis sueños… y recuerdo que Toshiro me la pasó, pero no la agarré yo… no se cual de los chicos la agarró y eso es todo lo que sé… ¿porqué estoy hablando de esto? – Se preguntó Karin creyendo que seguro todavía estaba medio dormida

- ¿Toshiro? Que curioso… - Dijo Rukia acordándose del joven capitán _"Debe ser alguien que se llame igual…"_

- Olvídenlo…. ¿Hace cuanto que se despertaron? Ya se vistieron

Entonces le contaron a Karin acerca de la lista que habían hecho, a la que Rukia había añadido:

10 - Un peluche

11 - Portarretrato

12 - CD personalizado con música favorita

Y esta se mostró sorprendida de que se hubieran levantado tan temprano para hacerla.

- Interesante – Dijo la chica viendo la lista – Pero le falta… - Agarró el lapicero que tenía Yuzu en la mano y escribió:

13 - Pulsera de cuero hecha a mano

14 - Grabación cantando cumpleaños

15 - Forro de celular

- Karin-chan, la grabación es un buena idea, muy bien pensado – La felicitó Yuzu

- ¿De veras?

- Si, podemos hacerle un regalo y dar la grabación como un extra, ¿no crees, Rukia-chan?

- Si, me parece buena idea – Contestó esta alegre de que al menos habían hecho un progreso

- Bueno, tenemos que desayunar. Rukia-chan, avísale a Onii-chan, por favor – Dijo la chica y bajó las escaleras

Rukia obedeció y fue hacia el cuarto de Ichigo.

Tocó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. _"Supongo que estará dormido"_. La chica abrió la puerta y entró y vio que efectivamente, seguía dormido. Estaba dormido boca abajo, dándole la espalda.

- Ichigo, despierta – Dijo Rukia acercándose a la cama. Tuvo un pequeño gruñido por respuesta – anda, ya está el desayuno, despierta

Aún no despertaba.

- ¿Ah, si? Pues ya verás… - Dijo Rukia.

La chica se sentó en su espalda. Era peso ligero, pero igual lo despertó.

- ¡Buenos días! ¡Ya está el desayuno! – Exclamó alegremente la chica todavía en su espalda cuando vio que había despertado

- Oe, Rukia tonta, ¡Quítate de mi espalda! – Le reclamó Ichigo

- Hasta que por fin despiertas – Dijo levantándose de él.

Considerando que su trabajo estaba hecho, se puso a curiosear la habitación de Ichigo mientras él se levantaba. Abrió el closet en el que había vivido por primera vez hace tanto tiempo. Todavía quedaba espacio para ella, así que entro.

- ¡Mira! A pesar de que tienes cosas nuevas aquí, todavía quepo – Comentó la chica viendo el interior del armario

- Como lo supuse. En cinco meses tampoco has crecido nada – Dijo Ichigo viéndola en su closet.

- ¡Que rudo! – Se quejó Rukia

El chico cerró la puerta del closet mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Podía escuchar las quejas de Rukia a través de la puerta. Cuando terminó de vestirse la volvió a abrir.

- ¿Vas a salir hoy también? –Le preguntó Ichigo mientras la chica salía del armario

- No, voy a estar en casa, pero estaré haciendo unas cosas con tus hermanas – Contestó Ichigo

- ¿Hm? ¿Qué cosas?

- Eso es un secreto – Contestó la chica poniéndose un dedo frente a los labios en señal de silencio y guiñándole un ojo

- Como quieras…

Bajaron juntos a desayunar. El desayuno en la casa de los Kurosaki transcurrió con normalidad. En cuanto terminaron las tres chicas subieron a la habitación. Yuzu estaba emocionada con la canción de cumpleaños así que empezó a escribir una para que Rukia la cantara mientras las otras dos discutían acerca de que harían finalmente.

- Bueno, la grabación ya está decidida, pero ¿Cuál será el regalo principal? – Preguntó Karin - ¿Cuál de estos te parece mejor? – Dijo dándole la lista. Rukia la chequeó con cuidado

- Mmm, a ver… sería muy raro que le regalara una bufanda en una época tan calurosa como esta… mejor la dejo para navidad. No tengo fotos para ponerlas en un álbum, así que mejor no… las opciones del tres al seis no me atraen mucho. Un gorro no, por la misma razón que la bufanda. La taza, el marca libros y el peluche me parecen buenas ideas, podrían animar un poco ese cuarto… aunque quizá esconda el peluche…. El portarretrato no me parece, pero el CD se ve bien. Me gusta bastante la idea de la pulsera de cuero, sería algo que usaría cuando quisiera. Del forro no estoy muy segura…

Karin tachó las opciones que no gustaron, dejando solo la taza, el marca libros, el peluche, el CD y la pulsera.

- ¿Y cual te gusta más? – Le preguntó Karin.

- … - Rukia no dijo nada, estaba pensando. ¿Cuál le sería más útil? Finalmente llegó una conclusión – Creo que me gusta más la idea de la pulsera. Siempre que no la haga muy femenina, la puede usar la mayoría de tiempo ¿no crees?

- Si, ¡Y podrías hacer una igual para ti también, de esa manera los dos representan su amistad! – Dijo Yuzu – ¡Que lindo!

A Rukia le cayó una gran gota de sudor al ver la emoción de la chica. Pero era un buena idea.

- Bueno, creo que tenemos materiales para eso ya que Yuzu hizo algunas hace tiempo, pero no usó todo, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por comprar cosas.

- ¿Tienen un par de pedazos de madera pequeñitos? – Preguntó Rukia

- Mmm supongo ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, es que estaba pensado en el diseño, y se me ocurrió ponerle algo que no está en ninguna tienda… - Contestó Rukia

- Ah, ya veo. Me parece bien darle un toque original. Bien, ya está decidido, haremos la pulsera –Dijo Karin

- ¡Pero primero cantaremos la canción! – Dijo Yuzu enérgica

- ¿Ya la terminaste? Yuzu, me sorprendes – Le dijo Karin a su hermana

- Si, trae la grabadora, Karin-chan, ¡es hora de cantar!

Karin la buscó mientras Yuzu le daba a Rukia la letra de la canción para que la viera. A esta le pareció que estaba bien. La chica leyó la letra de la canción con mucha atención para aprendérsela un poco. Cuanto mejor se la aprendiera, mejor la cantaría. Karin regresó con la grabadora y Yuzu le empezó a enseñar la melodía en la que tenía que cantar la canción. Cuando terminaron:

- Rukia-chan, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una práctica antes de comenzar? Así te sentirás más preparada para grabar – Preguntó Yuzu

- Claro, me parece muy bien – Contestó Rukia alegremente

- Empieza cuando quieras – Dijo Karin

Rukia puso la letra de la canción frente suyo para no olvidarse de ninguna palabra. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de empezar y luego comenzó. Cantó con una voz suave y agradable.

Este día que ya empieza

Te felicito y te lleno de paz

Este lindo y precioso día

Que cumples un año más.

Lo mas lindo es que cada año

Celebramos sin parar

Y siempre tú cumpleaños

Será muy especial.

No te desanimes con los obstáculos

Mira delante y triunfarás

Porque eres una buena persona

Y yo se que siempre lo serás.

Cuando estés triste nunca te olvides

Que tienes una amiga que te apoyará

En las buenas y en las malas

Y nunca te dejará.

Siente junto a ti mi apoyo

Vamos unidos hasta el final

Que la vida te recompense

Y que cumplas muchos años más.

La chica terminó de cantar y Yuzu y Karin aplaudieron.

- Oh, ¡Rukia-san! ¡No sabía que cantabas tan bonito! – Exclamó Karin sorprendida y alegre al mismo tiempo

- ¡Tampoco yo! – Contestó Rukia riendo sorprendida - ¿De verdad lo hice bien?

- ¡Estuvo perfecto! – Dijo Yuzu emocionada con lagrimas casi saliéndole de los ojos

- ¿Quieres seguir practicando? – Preguntó Karin. Estaba complacida del resultado, pero supuso que querría practicar más

- Muy bien – Contestó la chica y siguió practicando.

Rukia cantó la canción al menos cuatro veces para asegurarse de que no se equivocaría al cantar con la grabadora encendida.

- ¡Creo que ya estamos listas para grabar! – Dijo Yuzu emocionada tras la última práctica

- ¿S-si? – Preguntó Rukia nerviosa

- Si. ¡Muy bien, entonces empecemos! – Dijo Yuzu - ¡Karin-chan, la grabadora!

- ¡Si! – Contestó la chica preparándose para apretar el botón.

- Rukia-chan, empieza a cantar cuando mis dedos cuenten tres.

- Es… está bien… - Dijo Rukia insegura

La chica subió un dedo, luego dos…

- Karin-chan, enciéndelo – Dijo Yuzu

Karin presionó el botón y los dedos contaron a tres, dándole a la chica la señal de que debía empezar.

Se quedo congelada por uno segundos. Su cara se puso roja

E….este día que ya empie…za

Te felicito y te lleno de… ¿paz?

La chica se detuvo ahí sabiendo que ya no valía la pena continuar. Las hermanas se le quedaron viendo perplejas.

- Rukia-san ¿Qué te sucedió? – Le preguntó Karin

- No lo se… - Contestó esta triste – Tengo la letra justo en frente, pero cuando voy a decirla… el pánico me gana.

- Tranquila, Rukia-chan, lo harás bien – Le dijo Yuzu intentando animarla – Intentémoslo de nuevo – Y así lo hicieron.

Este día que… ya empieza

Te felicito y te lleno… de paz

Este lindo y… mmm… precioso día

Que cumples… un siglo más, ¡digo, un día!

- ¡Joo! ¡No puedo, lo sé! – Exclamó Rukia

- ¡Claro que si puedes! Intentémoslo otra vez – Dijo Yuzu

Pero la chica se ponía muy nerviosa. O leía mal, o desafinaba en la canción y eso la hizo deprimirse. Tras muchos intentos se rindió y se quedó en la esquina emo sentada en posición fetal y con un aura oscura rodeándola.

- Rukia-san… - Dijo Karin en voz baja. Le daba pena verla así.

- Mmmm, dejémoslo por hoy ¿si? Tengo que hacer el almuerzo. ¿Me acompañan? – Preguntó Yuzu.

- Claro. Por cierto, tengo que hacer el cartel de cumpleaños ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Karin a Yuzu

- Si – Le contestó ella

- ¿Qué cartel? – Preguntó Rukia saliendo un poco de su desánimo

- Para la fiesta… bueno, no es una fiesta tan así, es solo una celebración entre los cuatro, o más bien cinco en esta ocasión. Vamos a escribirle "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

- Ya veo.

- ¿Qué tal si lo hago hoy en el patio después del almuerzo? – Preguntó Karin a su hermana como pidiendo permiso

- Está bien…. Un momento, sería mejor que lo hicieras cuando Onii-chan no este en casa – Contestó

- Mándalo a hacer el mercado de la semana mientras tú compras lo que necesitas para la cena. – Sugirió Karin – Así estará lejos un buen rato.

- Buena idea

Las cinco personas almorzaron al mediodía. Después de almorzar, Isshin avisó que saldría, pero no le dijo a nadie a donde iría, aunque tampoco le preguntaron.

Cuando su padre se fue, Yuzu le preparó a Ichigo una lista de mercado general tremenda de cosas que debía comprar para mantenerlo más tiempo fuera. Este la miró sorprendido pero no tenía más opción que hacerlo, así que salió de la casa. Yuzu se fue de casa porque creía que no había pintura de spray con la que pintar y fue a comprar un poco. Aún así, Karin se puso a buscar, ya que le había parecido haber visto una lata en algún lugar de la casa.

La chica encontró la pintura y le mandó un mensaje de texto a su hermana para que no comprara nada.

- Vamos, Rukia-san, empecemos – Dijo Karin y guió a Rukia hacia el patio

Extendieron la tela blanca en la que iban a escribir y Karin agarró el spray azul.

- Muy bien. ¡Vamos a ello! – Exclamó Karin dispuesta a empezar a pintar con él.

Pero la pintura no salió. Intentó de nuevo, pero al parecer estaba atascado. Karin empezó a forzar un poco la boquilla para ver si con un pequeño ajuste funcionaba.

- K-Karin, ¿estás segura de que deberías hacerle eso?... – Le preguntó Rukia con miedo mientras la veía con el objeto.

- Tranquila, no pasará nada – Contestó.

Lamentablemente, la boquilla no estaba muy de acuerdo con ella…. Durante el forcejo la boquilla se rompió y cayó al suelo, pero eso no era lo peor de todo… ¡La pintura estaba saliendo a chorros de la lata!

Ambas chicas gritaron mientras veían la pintura manchar las paredes del patio mientras los brazos de Karin se sacudían violentamente debido al movimiento de la lata. ¡Menos mal que no había nadie en casa!

Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, Karin lanzó la lata lo más lejos que pudo. Fue entonces cuando los gritos cesaron y se quedaron viendo la dirección en la que había caído. Milagrosamente, la tela no se había manchado. Las chicas se miraron entre sí y sin decir nada se fueron corriendo a la única habitación que no tenía ventanas grandes que pudieran delatar su ubicación: el baño.

- ¿Y si cayó en casa de algún vecino? – Se preguntó Karin asustada de que vinieran a reclamar.

- ¿Crees que vengan? – Preguntó Rukia preocupada

- No lo se…. ¡¿Y si golpeamos a algún vecino con ella?! – Se preguntó Karin ahora histérica.

- ¡No digas eso! – Exclamó Rukia

Poco después escucharon a alguien entrando por la puerta de la casa.

- ¿Quién será?…. ¿Será papá?... – Preguntó Karin esperando que no saliera y viera el desastre que habían hecho.

Ya no hubo más ruido.

- Karin-chan, Rukia-chan. ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó la voz de Yuzu

- ¡Gracias a Dios, es Yuzu! – Dijo Rukia

Karin abrió un poco la puerta y llamó en voz baja.

- Yuzu… estamos aquí

Escucharon los pasos aproximarse a ellas y pronto vieron a Yuzu. La chica las vio.

- ¿Qué hacen ahí dentro? ¿No estaban pintando?

- Bueno, verás…. Todo empezó con el spray azul… mejor ve al patio y ve por ti misma… - Dijo Karin

- ¿Eh? – Dijo Yuzu confundida y se encaminó hacia el patio.

Unos segundos después escucharon a Yuzu gritar y luego sus pasos veloces yendo de regreso al baño.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?! ¡Está mal, muy mal! – Les regañó Yuzu - ¡Está horrible!

- ¡Lo sentimos! ¡El spray se rompió y lo tuvimos que lanzar! – Contestó Karin disculpándose

- ¡¿Lo lanzaron?! ¡¿Acaso cayó en casa de un vecino?! – Preguntó Yuzu asustada al igual que las chicas de que le fueran a reclamar

- No lo sabemos – Contestó Rukia

Hubo una pausa en que nadie dijo nada, solo se veían sus caras de consternación.

- Un momento, ¿qué estamos esperando? – Se preguntó Rukia

- ¿Para que? – Preguntaron las hermanas

- ¡Pues hay que limpiar antes de que se seque y antes de que vengan su padre y su hermano! – Contestó

- ¡Cierto! ¡Además, hay que borrar la evidencia! – Exclamó Karin

- ¡Traeré las cosas para limpiar! – Dijo Yuzu y todas se pusieron manos a la obra.

La pintura no se había secado, así que las tres chicas limpiaron cada rinconcillo del patio revisándolos como unas maniáticas asegurándose de que no se les hubiera pasado nada por alto. Se tardaron al menos una hora haciéndolo y cuando terminaron estaban cansadísimas y decidieron que dejarían el cartel de cumpleaños para otro día. Para cuando Ichigo llegó con el mercado e Isshin llegó de donde fuera que hubiera ido, ya no quedaba "evidencia".

Karin y Rukia se sentaron en el sofá cansadas como nunca a ver la televisión. Estaban dando una comedia en la televisión pero eso no les quitaba el trauma de la pintura.

Un rato después llegó Ichigo a ver junto a ellas. Karin se fue con la excusa de ayudar a Yuzu a preparar la mesa.

A Ichigo le extrañó ver a la chica tan cansada.

- Rukia, ¿te encuentras bien?

- … - La chica no respondió inmediatamente – No… ¿porqué eres tan difícil?

- ¿Eh? – El chico no le entendió

- Olvídalo...

- De veras que estás mal, ¿oíste? Alégrate – Le dijo Ichigo

- Está difícil. Estoy cansada y últimamente las cosas no me salen como quisiera… – Contestó Rukia.

- Pues sigue intentando, no te deprimas por eso. Seguro al final la respuesta estará muy cerca, y no la vas a encontrar si estás pensando de esa manera tan pesimista

- ¿Tú crees?

- Si, así que relájate. Ahora cambiemos de canal porque este programa apesta – Dijo el chico

A pesar de que fue una conversación muy simple, le levantó un poco los ánimos a la chica, así que en cuanto hubieron almorzado y descansado fue ella quien empezó con energía a hacer las pulseras. Se colocó en el patio a hacerlas. Las chicas le buscaron el material y ella empezó a hacer las pulseras que tenía en mente. Era una tira de cuero y un hilo negro unido a la tira que tendría dos piedrecillas de adorno en cada lado y en el medio una figura hecha por ella.

Karin y Yuzu le ayudaron con las bases de cuero mientras Rukia hacía un dibujo de ella e Ichigo al estilo Chappy (Sip, esa es la figurita que estará en el medio…) para luego tallar en la madera una figura con la misma forma. Esto fue lo que llevó más tiempo, pero aún así Rukia hizo su trabajo con una sonrisa en la cara. Empezó con la figura de Ichigo.

- Te está quedando muy bien, Rukia-san – Le dijo Karin viendo como la figura le quedaba como el dibujo

- ¿En serio? – Dijo Rukia animada. El comentario le alegró mucho.

Karin se ofreció a ayudarle con la segunda figura, que era la suya. Así terminaron más pronto el trabajo y empezaron a pintarlas con cuidado. Cuando terminaron de armarlas las dejaron sobre una pequeña mesa de madera y se dieron un descanso.

- Bueno, vamos a tomarnos una merienda ¿si? ¡Tengo hambre! – Exclamó Karin. Las otras dos estuvieron de acuerdo

Fueron a la cocina a comer unas galletas y tomar algo frío mientras hablaban alegremente.

- Vaya, me siento tan aliviada – Dijo Rukia disfrutando de su bebida fría

- Si, por fin tienes el regalo que tanto querías – Dijo Karin - ¡No más sueños raros con cajas de regalos!

Las chicas rieron ante el comentario. Siguieron descansando por un rato hasta que decidieron salir y guardar las pulseras antes de que alguien las viera. Pero cuando llegaron las chicas vieron horrorizadas que las pulseras ya no estaban en la mesita.

- ¡N-no están! – Exclamó Rukia

Las chicas buscaron en el piso por si se habían caído, pero no encontraron nada.

- No puede ser. Después de que habíamos encontrado un buen regalo viene a pasar esto…. – Dijo Karin buscando

Entonces vio sobre la pared del patio algo peculiar. Había un gato atigrado viéndolas desde ella y en la boca tenía las pulseras.

- ¡El gato las tiene! – Exclamó la chica. Las demás reaccionaron ante el comentario.

- ¡Atrapémoslo! – Dijo Rukia. En ese momento el gato echó a correr velozmente.

Lo siguieron lo más rápido que podían. El fugitivo corría calle por calle sin parar, pero las chicas no se detuvieron. Esas pulseras eran muy importantes y no las dejarían ir tan fácil. El gato dobló una esquina, seguido por las chicas, pero cuando estas llegaron, ya no había señal del gato.

Pero las chicas no se rindieron ahí. Buscaron en esa calle y las calles cercanas al pequeño ladrón. Lo buscaron detrás de cada rincón, pero aún así no lo encontraron. En cuanto vieron que empezaba a anochecer decidieron rendirse, así que regresaron a casa. Rukia se sentía tan mal por haberlas perdido que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Las tres regresaron a la casa. Durante la cena estuvieron con los ánimos por los suelos. A Isshin le pareció que estaban como unas momias así que intentó animarlas haciendo una de sus escenitas, pero las chicas no se animaron.

Las chicas se fueron a dormir temprano. No tenían ánimos de hacer nada más, pero antes de eso hablaron.

- Jo, este no es nuestro día… - Dijo Rukia tristemente – Nervios, una lata de pintura estropeada y un gato ladrón.

- Honestamente no entiendo a ese gato. ¿Por qué se llevó las pulseras? – Se preguntó Karin pensando en lo absurdo que era

- Quizá le gustaron las piedras brillantes… no debí haber tirado la sal… – Contestó Yuzu desanimada

- Bueno. Quizá era un regalo un poco simple… quizá ni le hubiera gustado… - Dijo Rukia

- No digas eso, estaba muy bonito – Dijo Yuzu intentando animarla.

- Si, estoy segura de que le hubiera gustado – Dijo Karin con la misma intensión

- ¡No me están haciendo sentir mejor! – Exclamó Rukia a punto de llorar y las chicas entendieron que lo decía para no lamentar tanto la pérdida

- ¡Lo sentimos! – Dijeron ambas

- Ahora tendré que buscar otra cosa… se me quitaron las ganas de hacer otras pulseras… además, debe ser algo que sepamos que le va a gustar… - Dijo Rukia

Pero no sabía qué diantres sería. Ya ninguna de las opciones de la lista la convencían. El día anterior había sentido que se sacaba un peso de encima pero hoy era como si tuviera que sostener la bendita Torre de Tokio en sus brazos que por alguna extraña razón, se los imaginaba de goma.

De repente a Yuzu le apareció una expresión un poco espeluznante en el rostro mientras los ojos le brillaban. Rukia y Karin la miraron fijamente asustadas y preocupadas porque esa clase de mirada no era nada usual en la chica, ya que solía poner caras más felices y no una tan diabólica como la que ponía.

- Ya se que vamos a hacer mañana… hihihi – Dijo Yuzu con una voz tan escalofriante como su expresión.

- ¿Q… qué haremos mañana… Yuzu? – Preguntó Karin preocupada por la actitud de su hermana

- Ya verán… heh – Contestó simplemente.

A partir de entonces, Yuzu no quiso responder a la pregunta de Karin, diciendo que al día siguiente lo sabrían.

Finalmente se fueron a dormir. Yuzu se quedó dormida inmediatamente con una sonrisa en la cara como si de un bebé se tratara, pero Rukia y Karin se quedaron un rato en silencio preguntándose un poco asustadas qué sería lo que planeaba Yuzu para el día siguiente antes de poder dormir tranquilas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola gente! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fic ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular? Espero que les haya gustado, ya que me trajo un dolor de cabeza y si les gustó habrá valido la pena xD. Lo iba a publicar antes, pero tenía problemas con el internet, así que se me atrasó mi fecha esperada de publicación, pero bueno, aquí está y eso es lo que cuenta jeje.

Por cierto, debo decir que la canción de cumpleaños NO la escribí yo ¿ok?, es un poema que encontré pero ya no recuerdo donde fue :/ y tampoco tenía autor. No tenía ganas de escribir uno y misma, así que agarré uno de internet, y cumplo con mi deber al decir que no soy su autora.

Además, últimamente estoy pensando en crearme una cuenta en deviantart y publicar dibujos acerca de mis fics, por ejemplo, en el caso de este, voy a dibujar las pulseras y las voy a publicar para que puedan verlas bien :D ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les parece bien?

Díganme que si están de acuerdo o no junto a sus reviews :) Y hablando de reviews, Me alegra que te guste este fic **AS Carabajal**! :D A mi también me gustaba la idea de verlas como amigas, me parece que tendrían cosas en común jeje. Oh, ¿estabas escribiendo un libro? Genial. A mi me gustaría ser escritora de ficción cuando sea una adulta hecha y derecha jeje de hecho empecé con los fanfics como una práctica y me quedé pegada jaajajaj. Espero actualizar pronto, al menos ya tengo una idea de lo que haré. Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :D

Espero publicar pronto el siguiente capitulo de mi otro fic IchixRuki Vacaciones en el Hotel Komamura en esta semana o la siguiente, así que a los que lo leen, no se lo pierdan :D

Por último, ¡Que tengan una feliz navidad minna-san! ¡Y que pasen un próspero año nuevo! ¡Que sus estómagos estén contentos con su cena navideña! ¡Y ojala tengan más suerte en buscar regalos para sus seres queridos que Rukia! xD Bye-bye!


	4. Consejos que iluminan

**4. ****Consejos que iluminan**

Al día siguiente Yuzu se levantó como normalmente lo hacía: alegre y con energías. Rukia y Karin, por otra parte, se levantaron inquietas de sus camas un rato después de la salida de Yuzu de la habitación. Sus emociones estaban mezcladas entre curiosidad y miedo debido a la última conversación del día anterior con Yuzu.

Cuando bajaron y le dieron los buenos días mientras hacía el desayuno, aparentaba la misma actitud de siempre, no parecía haber nada extraño en ella ¡Que inocente se veía! Pero aún así, mientras se sentaban a la mesa junto a Isshin, seguían dudando de ella. ¿Cuál sería su plan? Ojala acabara con su inquietud de una vez.

Al parecer mientras veían a Yuzu cocinar, su inquietud se notó mucho, porque en cuanto Ichigo bajó y se sentó a la mesa lo primero que dijo fue:

- ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos?... – Les preguntó el chico con una mirada de extrañeza. Últimamente actuaban muy extraño.

Las chicas dieron un pequeño sobresalto y respondieron nerviosamente que no les pasaba nada. Ichigo dudó, pero no insistió.

- Ya veo… - Dijo mientras Yuzu traía la comida y empezaban a desayunar.

Ese día el desayuno fue muy extraño y silencioso. Mientras Yuzu comía las otras dos chicas le lanzaban miradas de vez en cuando esperando algún comportamiento extraño, mientras tanto Ichigo las miraba a las tres preguntándose que demonios les pasaba a las tres últimamente ya que actuaban como si hubieran matado a alguien, e Isshin los veía a todos, confundido por sus miradas y su silencio. El silencio lo hacía sentir tan mal… estaba un poco encogido en su asiento mientras comía.

- ¡VAMOS AL PARQUE HOY! – Gritó Isshin saltando de su silla a la mesa animadamente para interrumpir el silencio

- ¿Eh? – Dijo Karin viendo a su padre parado en la mesa

- ¡Será divertido! ¡Oleremos aire fresco! ¡Perseguiremos ardillas! ¡Le lanzaremos piedras a los pájaros! ¡Veremos a las lindas chicas que vayan pasan…! – Exclamaba hasta que Karin le lanzó el frasco de la sal a la cara y se cayó de la mesa estruendosamente

- ¡Ya calla! ¡Las últimas opciones no nos gustan! – Dijo Karin sentada en su silla - ¡No hables de ver chicas en frente de la foto de tu esposa! – Dijo señalando una imagen gigante en una pared con la cara sonriente de Masaki y volvió a disfrutar su desayuno

- Además, no queremos salir hoy, nos quedaremos en casa – Añadió Yuzu con un poco de enojo que pasó inadvertido a los demás.

- ¡Masaki! – Exclamó Isshin muy ruidosamente abrazando la una enorme foto - ¡Esto es tan duroooo!

Los demás, ya acostumbrados a sus gritos, siguieron comiendo tranquilos. Un rato después terminaron y Yuzu comenzó a lavar los platos. Mientras tanto Ichigo se acercó a Rukia para hablar con ella.

- Oe Rukia, ¿quieres salir conmigo y los demás?

- ¡Me encantaría verlos! – Exclamó la chica entusiasmada

- Estoy seguro de que se alegrarán de verte de nue… - Decía Ichigo…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su invitación, escucharon el ruido de un plato cayendo al agua del fregadero seguido por unos pasos fuertes y acelerados se acercaban rápidamente y antes de dar un parpadeo Yuzu estaba entre Rukia e Ichigo, mirando a este con las cejas muy juntas, enojada.

- ¡NO PUEDE HOY! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?! – Exclamó Yuzu en tono bastante alto. Ichigo podía ver, literalmente, el fuego del espíritu a través de sus ojos… estaban en llamas

- S-si… entiendo… - Dijo nerviosamente, asustado por su repentina intervención

Rukia, que estaba a espaldas de la chica, se había asustado y tenía ahora los ojos muy abiertos y se alejaba de ella lentamente sin considerar siquiera en oponérsele.

Tras la afirmación, Yuzu regresó tranquilamente a la cocina a continuar lavando los platos. A partir de ahí, nadie se atrevió a mencionar nada relacionado a algún paseo que pudiera alertar a Yuzu de nuevo. Solo vieron televisión callados. Al rato Yuzu termino con los platos y se acercó a las muchachas.

- Chicas, ¿quieren subir? – Preguntó Yuzu sonriente

El par tenía sus razones para no querer llevarle la contraría así que accedieron inmediatamente dejando solos a los hombres de la casa viendo televisión.

Subieron a la habitación que compartían, con las esperanza de que una vez ahí, Yuzu les contaría su plan del que estaba tan orgullosa.

Karn y Rukia se sentaron en la cama de la primera mientras Yuzu estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del armario buscando algo. No les dio a las chicas ninguna explicación

- ¿Dónde están?... – Murmuró la muchacha en medio de su búsqueda

- Muy bien, Yuzu, ¿vas a explicarnos ahora de que trata tu plan? – Le preguntó Karin irritada

No recibió respuesta.

- ¿Yuzu? – La llamó Rukia

- ¡Ajá, aquí están! – Exclamó repentinamente

Sacó del armario una gran bolsa, pero no podían adivinar que había dentro.

- ¿Qué hay dentro? – Preguntó Rukia mirando la bolsa con curiosidad

- Dentro, está… ¡Esto! – Exclamó Yuzu sacando de ella una chaqueta larga, lentes oscuros y un sombrero

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿De donde lo sacaste? ¡No recuerdo que tuviéramos esto! – Exclamó Karin con la boca y los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa

- ¿Qué importa? Aquí están los suyos – Dijo y les entregó un par de conjuntos como el que les estaba mostrando

- ¡¿Y son tres?! – Preguntó Karin en shock - ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?! ¡Responde!

- ¡Hoy vamos a seguir a Onii-chan mientras sale con sus amigos! – Contestó Yuzu como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Hubo un minuto de silencio mientras ambas chicas digerían lo que había dicho la tercera

- ¿Que haremos qué? – Preguntó Rukia mirándola con sorpresa y esperando haberla escuchado mal

- Lo vamos a seguir – Repitió Yuzu

- ¡¿Por qué haríamos algo así?! ¿Te volviste loca? ¡Yo no voy a seguir a Ichi-nii! – Protestó Karin indignada

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Pareceríamos unas acosadoras! – Protestó Rukia también

- ¡No es así! No lo vamos a seguir porque nos dio la gana. Si lo seguimos podríamos conseguir alguna pista que nos ayude con el regalo ¿entiendes?

- ¡Aún no lo entiendo! – Exclamó Karin - ¿Verdad, Rukia-san?

Rukia se quedó callada mientras pensaba

- Yo si lo entiendo

- ¡Rukia-san! – Exclamó Karin aún más sorprendida

- Mira, nos estamos quedando sin ideas, y si el plan tiene alguna posibilidad de funcionar, lo acepto – Dijo Rukia a Karin intentando convencerla

- Pero… es tan extraño… - Dijo Karin indignada – Hagan lo que quieran, pero no me metan – Lanzó el conjunto y se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de marcharse pero Rukia se interpuso en su camino

- A mi también me parece extraño, y realmente no me agrada – Confesó Rukia para detenerla – Me hace sentir incómoda, pero si esto puede ser de ayuda, entonces lo haré. Por favor, ven con nosotras, no nos dejes sufrir solas. Solo será por hoy

Karin se quedó pensativa. Le parecía un plan absurdo, pero se sentiría mal si las dejara hacerlo solas, probablemente harían algún desastre. La chica accedió, pero solo por el gran aprecio que le tenía a su hermana y a Rukia.

Algo nerviosas y emocionadas, las chicas se pasaron el resto de la mañana practicando técnicas de escondite y espionaje (no me pregunten por que estoy tan confundida como ustedes o.o) y espiando cada movimiento de Ichigo, pero tuvieron que detenerse porque más de una vez estuvo a punto de descubrirlas así que dejaron las miradas para cuando estuvieran disfrazadas y en un espacio más amplio en lugar de la sala de su casa.

Entonces esperaron impacientes a que Ichigo saliera de la casa…. Pero después de un rato, la paciencia de Yuzu se agotó…

- Onii-chan, ¿no deberías salir a encontrarte con los demás? – Le preguntó Yuzu con la intención de comenzar de una vez su plan "maquiavélico"

- Bueno, todavía quedan 20 minutos para la hora, así que… - Decía Ichigo, pero…

- ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ! – Exclamó Yuzu de nuevo con los ojos ardientes por su espíritu en llamas, asustando a su hermano.

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! – Contestó Ichigo.

Sin siquiera pensar en despedirse, salió de la casa apurado preguntándose qué le pasaba a su hermana ese día.

- Karin… Yuzu empieza a asustarme… - Dijo Rukia en voz baja a la chica con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza y expresión de asombro.

- A mi también – Concordó la muchacha

- Por fin se fue – Dijo Yuzu mientras agarraba la bolsa con sus "disfraces"

- ¡Yay! ¡Ahora podremos pasar la tarde nosotros cua… - Decía Isshin a punto de saltar hacia sus hijas y abrazarlas

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Nosotras nos iremos! ¡Vamos! – Exclamó Yuzu seguida por Rukia mientras Isshin caía al suelo decepcionado

- Si, tú quédate viendo la TV o algo – Le dijo Karin antes de seguir a las otras.

En cuanto Karin cerro la puerta tras de si Isshin se sentó en posición fetal en un rincón emo murmurando una y otra vez: "Nadie me quiere… Masaki"

- ¿En qué dirección se fue? – Preguntó Yuzu enérgicamente mientras todas se ponían su conjunto de "detectives"

- ¡Por ahí! – Respondió Rukia viendo como Ichigo doblaba la esquina

Y fue ahí que comenzó su misión…

Ichigo caminaba sin ganas al punto de encuentro con los demás. Definitivamente llegaría temprano gracias a su hermana.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Yuzu? Haciéndome salir de esa manera… ¿Se golpeó la cabeza o algo? – Decía Ichigo mientras caminaba

Las chicas detrás de él lo escucharon y dos observaron a Yuzu, que se había convertido en una caricaturita llorona. Las otras dos la consolaron con unas palmadas en la espalda.

Ichigo siguió caminando a paso de tortuga y mirando el escaparate de varias tiendas en el camino con la intención de distraerse. Las chicas seguían tras de él a una distancia razonable y siempre cerca de un sitio para esconderse si volteaba. Rukia y Yuzu no le quitaban la vista de encima al chico, pero Karin estaba más relajada y miraba a su alrededor, le empezaba a parecer aburrido. Pasaron 15 minutos de la misma manera, muy tediosa…

Aunque hubiera intentado atrasarse, llegó de todos modos al punto de encuentro temprano. No estaría solo, ya que allí ya se encontrada Mizuiro de pie apoyado en la pared escribiendo en su teléfono.

- Oh. Hola Ichigo – Le dijo cuando lo vio acercarse

- Ah… - Le contestó el pelinaranja sin ganas

- Pensé que Kuchiki-san vendría contigo – Le dijo al ver que estaba solo

- Bueno…

Las chicas estaban muy lejos para que no las descubrieran, pero por esa razón no podían escuchar nada de lo que decían los muchachos. Pasaron así un rato más hasta que y uno a uno fueron llegando los demás: Ishida, Tatsuki e Inoue, Chad y por último, Keigo, y por fin se empezaron a mover.

La parte difícil estaba comenzando. No habían pensado en eso cuando estaban en casa, pero ahora se daban cuenta de que antes solo debía cuidarse de los ojos de Ichigo, ahora debían cuidarse de seis pares de ojos extra, y no solo eso, sino que también estaban en una zona con poca gente, así que sería más fácil que las notaran y sospecharan. Por fortuna tras un rato caminando, se fueron acercando a la ciudad, que tenía más gente entre la que mezclarse.

Los siguieron durante una hora en la que lo único que hicieron fue caminar y ver tiendas al azar. Fue en esa hora que Karin se dio cuenta de lo aburrido que era seguir a la gente. _"Estas cosas parecen más interesante en las películas" _pensaba la chica prestando poca atención a su misión que le estaba resultando muy tediosa.

Rukia y Yuzu estaban muy concentradas y entretenidas, así que no notaron el poco entusiasmo de la tercera.

Al acabar la hora Karin se dio cuenta de qué tan en serio se lo tomaban las chicas, cuando sus objetivos fueron a tomar algo frío. Los chicos juntaron un par de mesas y se sentaron, seguidos por las muchachas que tomaron una mesa lo suficientemente cercana para escucharlos.

Parecían estar hablando acerca de las películas que se estrenarían en el cine, pero nada importante para ellas. Aún así, Karin notó que Yuzu y Rukia veían fijamente a la mesa de los muchachos para no perderse el más mínimo detalle. Le sorprendía ver que eran tan poco cautelosas.

- ¿Desean algo de tomar? – Les preguntó cortésmente un empleado con la intensión de atenderlas

- No, gracias – Respondió Yuzu. El muchacho se sorprendió y Karin se puso nerviosa

- Una botella de agua por favor – Pidió Karin para enmendar el error de su hermana, y cuando el chico se fue se dirigió a su hermana – Oye, se supone que estamos "casualmente" sentadas en esta mesa, así que deberíamos pedir algo

- ¡Chist! – Su hermana la calló. Se quedó sentada en su asiento.

"_Gracias a Dios que estoy de espaldas… ¿Y qué le pasa a este par? ¿No conocen la palabra discreción?... No es suficiente que estemos vestidas con chaquetas, lentes oscuros y sombreros iguales, lo cual es mas raro por el clima que ha estado haciendo los últimos días, sino que además los tienen que mirar fijamente… y para colmo… todo el mundo nos está viendo…"_ Pensaba Karin mirando al frente intentando distraerse.

La gente que estaba comprando en el mostrador, junto a la gente que estaba sentada en las mesas, las miraba y cuchicheaban entre sí. Los únicos que no habían notado nada, eran los de la mesa que estaban vigilando, lo cual era el único alivio del momento. Rukia y Yuzu ni siquiera notaba que las veían.

"_¡Qué vergüenza!"_ Karin se encogió en su asiento intentando que no la notaran mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la pesadilla acabara pronto.

Mientras tanto Keigo desvió su mirada inesperadamente hacia ellas. Las otras dos se sobresaltaron y desviaron la mirada con poca naturalidad. Karin soltó un resoplido, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas, porque suponía que había estado a punto de ser descubiertas.

El chico volvió a ver a su propia mesa y a charlar con sus amigos y compañeros sin prestarles atención a las chicas. Las dos dieron un suspiro de alivio.

Después de la incómoda escena, vieron que los chicos estaban pagando sus bebidas y Karin pagó al muchacho por su botella. Los siguieron cuando se retiraron del local, Karin lo hizo de mala gana, lo único que quería era regresar a casa.

- ¿Creen que nos veíamos extraños en aquel local? – Preguntó Keigo pensativo

- No lo se, ¿Por qué preguntas? – Le preguntó Tatsuki

- Es que habían dos personas de una mesa cercana mirándonos, y el resto de los clientes, aunque no nos veían, actuaban extraño – Respondió Keigo

- No creo que estuviéramos actuando extraño, seguro fue solo tu imaginación, Asano-kun – Le dijo Orihime

- Si, quizá…

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban cerca y los habían escuchado:

- ¡AUCH! – Exclamaron Yuzu y Rukia. Karin les había dado un golpe en la cabeza a cada una.

- ¡Son unas descuidadas! – Les regañó - ¡Dejen de mirar fijo a la gente que quieren espiar o nos van a descubrir!

Los muchachos entraron a una tienda, pero las chicas no los siguieron.

- Es muy pequeña, nos descubrirán fácilmente – Dijo Karin ya que los chicos solamente ya ocupaban un espacio considerable. – Mejor nos quedamos afuera, ¡pero tengan más cuidado esta vez!

- Jo… otra vez no podremos escuchar nada – Se lamentó Yuzu

Se quedaron fuera de la tienda, de pie frente a su escaparate. Mientras que Karin y Yuzu disimulaban mirando a la gente que pasaba, Rukia no pudo resistir fijar su vista hasta dentro de la tienda. Como hubiera preferido estar ahí con ellos viendo objetos y preguntándose qué comprar, en lugar de seguirlos como si fuese su sombra. Disfrutaba de la compañía de las dos chicas, pero aún así….

Apoyó su mano sobre el vidrio como si lo quisiera traspasar. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se posaron en Ichigo. Estaba agachado frente al mostrador, viendo algo fijamente. A su lado se encontraba Orihime de pie hablándole. Intentó leer sus labios. Pudo entender que decía: "¿Lo vas a comprar?", luego el respondió algo que no pudo entender, ella siguió hablando y luego Ichigo dijo algo, pero lo único que entendió fue la palabra "especial". _"Ojala yo estuviera hablando con él también"_ pensó la chica. A partir de ahí no entendió más nada y la conversación de ambos acabó. Orihime se retiró y dejó solo a Ichigo.

Rukia siguió viéndolo. El chico se levantó y miró hacia la ventana justo donde estaba ella. Volteó rápidamente disimulando. No volteó a ver por un rato hasta que le pareció prudente. Cuando lo hizo lo vio de pie al fondo de la tienda, frente a la caja registradora. En ese momento el volteó a verla también, aunque no sabía que era ella. El chico tenía una mirada extraña en su rostro, como si intentara ver quien era. Dio unos pasos haca la ventana.

- Chicas, tenemos que irnos – Dijo Rukia alarmada sin retirar la vista de Ichigo

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Yuzu. Ambas chicas voltearon y se dieron cuenta

Eso levantó las sospechas de Ichigo y se dirigió a la entrada dispuesto a salir.

- ¡Corran! – Exclamó y sin perder el tiempo la obedecieron.

Corrieron a una velocidad de la que no sabían que eran capaces mientras Ichigo las seguía. Era más veloz que ellas. Cruzaron varias calles y aunque más de una vez pensaron haberlo perdido de vista, siempre volvía.

- ¡Nos va a alcanzar! – Exclamó Yuzu mientras corría, llorando.

Cruzaron la calle corriendo y por fortuna antes de que Ichigo pudiera pasar, el semáforo pasó a rojo y lo detuvo antes de que pudiera cruzar. Siguieron corriendo y entraron a un callejón para despistarlo, pero había un muro alto de por medio. Intentaron salir y seguir corriendo, pero Ichigo ya estaba cruzando la calle e intentaba ver por donde habían escapado. Era cuestión de tiempo para que las encontrara.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hacemos? – Exclamó Karin al verse atrapada

Rukia vio a su alrededor buscando un escape. Ichigo llegaría en cualquier momento. Vio una gran caja de madera algo podrida frente al muro y tuvo una idea.

- ¡Usen la caja para cruzar!

En instantes las otras dos chicas subieron con dificultad a la caja que crujía por su peso, y cruzaron a otro lado. Rukia se subió y estaba a punto de subir al muro y cruzar, pero tras un estruendo cayó al suelo. La caja se había roto y ahora no podía cruzar al otro lado de la pared. Estaba en peligro de que Ichigo la encontrara.

- ¡Ya no puedo subir! ¡¿Qué hago?! – Les preguntó Rukia asustada mientras escuchaba los pasos del joven acercándose

- ¡Dame tus cosas! ¡Rápido! - Exclamó Karin. Rukia se quitó lo más rápido que pudo la chaqueta y el sombrero y se los pasó a las chicas.

En ese momento justo, Ichigo se asomaba al callejón así que las dos muchachas se escondieron tras la pared. Llegó hasta donde estaba Rukia que lo veía nerviosa.

- ¿Rukia? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Ichigo confundido al verla ahí – No, olvídalo, más urgente, ¿has visto a tres personas con chaquetas largas, lentes oscuros y sombreros pasando por aquí?

- Ehm, no – Contestó la chica

- Agh, sabía que debí haber seguido corriendo… ahora ya es muy tarde… - Dijo decepcionado – Lindos lentes, por cierto

La muchacha se sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta de que no le había dado los lentes a Karin. Inmediatamente se los quitó.

- Gracias – Contestó

- Ya que estás aquí, ¿quieres ir con los demás?... Yuzu no está cerca ¿o sí? – Añadió viendo a sus alrededores

- Por supuesto que me encantaría ir con los demás – Respondió Rukia contenta, esperando que Yuzu no saltara del otro lado de la pared

- Entonces vamos

Del otro lado de la pared:

- ¿Qué hacemos Yuzu? – Le preguntó Karin a su hermana en voz baja – ¿detenemos el plan? – Karin esperaba que la respuesta fuera sí. Yuzu lo pensó un poco

- No, está bien así. Aún podemos espiarlos y Rukia-chan también estará alerta – Contestó así que Karin tuvo que resignarse a seguir.

Ichigo y Rukia regresaron a la tienda con los demás.

- Ahí estas, Kurosaki ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Le preguntó Ishida, que estaba fuera de la tienda esperándolo cuando llegó, y luego vio a Rukia - ¿Kuchiki-san? Hola, pensé que no ibas a venir

- Hola, es que estaba haciendo algo, pero ya terminé, y luego me encontré a Ichigo, así que vine a verlos – Le dijo ella

- Ya veo. Entremos con los demás. Van a querer saber porqué te fuiste corriendo – Le dijo a Ichigo

Los tres entraron, y los demás le dieron una bienvenida alegre a Rukia, a quien algunos llevaban tiempo sin ver. Salieron de la tienda ya que no tenían nada más que hacer ahí y la estaban llenando, y caminaron. Rukia era el centro de atención, ya que todos querían saber como había estado y cuanto se quedaría. Cuando los que no lo sabían se enteraron que faltaban solo unos cuantos días para que se fuera, se sorprendieron.

- ¿Tan poco tiempo? – Preguntó Mizuiro

- Si, me dieron unas vacaciones cortas… - Le respondió

- Ya veo…

- ¿Y adonde iremos antes que te vayas? – Le preguntó Orihime - ¿recuerdas lo que dije cuando llegaste Kuchiki-san?

**FLASHBACK ON** – Rukia recordó la conversación del día en el que llegó

- ¿Eh? ¿Tu último día aquí será el 15? ¡Que coincidencia! – Exclamó Orihime sorprendida

- ¿Hm? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Rukia con curiosidad

- El día 15 será el cumpleaños de Ichigo – Dijo Chad señalando al pelinaranja que estaba sentado en su escritorio.

- ¡Celebremos el cumpleaños de Kurosaki-kun y la despedida de Kuchiki-san al mismo tiempo! – Sugirió Orihime

**FLASHBACK OFF** –

- Si, lo recuerdo – Respondió Rukia

- ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones? – Propuso Chad

- ¡Si, si! Es un lugar muy bonito, ¡te va a encantar, Kuchiki-san! – Le dijo Orihime emocionada

- Si eso piensan entonces me parece bien – Dijo Rukia sonriendo, y esperando que no tuviera impedimentos

- ¿Y tú que, Ichigo? – Le preguntó Mizuiro. Ichigo dijo que no le parecía nada mala la idea. - ¡Decidido entonces!

Todos acordaron que el día 15 irían todos juntos al parque de diversiones. Rukia estaba emocionada con la idea. Mientras todos hablaban alegremente de sus planes, nadie, ni siquiera Rukia notaba que Karin y Yuzu seguían espiándolos desde detrás de unas plantas cercanas. Las chicas escucharon toda la conversación.

- ¡Oh, que buena idea! – Dijo Yuzu con los ojos brillándoles - ¡Podrá darle el regalo a onii-chan en un sitio bonito!

- Si es que consigue un regalo… – Comentó Karin - Sería mas optimista si no tuviera que estar haciendo esto… ¡estoy cansada y quiero irme a casa!

Fueron a almorzar hamburguesas y después el resto de día lo pasaron en un Arcade cercano. Rukia se divirtió mucho compitiendo con sus amigos en juegos de tiro, de carreras y Golpeando al Topo. Nunca había ido a un lugar así, por eso no hubo un juego que no jugara en todo el arcade. Ichigo se preguntaba de donde sacaba el dinero para jugar todo eso, pero no la interrumpió en su diversión. Karin y Yuzu estaban por ahí, pero fue más por costumbre, porque no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por vigilar a Ichigo y ver sus gustos.

Alrededor de las cinco decidieron irse y regresar a casa. Cada uno se fue por su lado. Ichigo, Rukia y Tatsuki iban en la misma dirección. Un rato después Tatsuki dijo a Rukia que esperaba verla pronto y luego se despidieron para que ella regresara a su casa. Ichigo y Rukia estaban solos.

- ¿La pasaste bien hoy? – Le preguntó Ichigo

- Si, ¡los videojuegos son muy divertidos! – Exclamó la chica

- ¡Ichi-nii! – Llamó la voz de Karin. Los dos voltearon. Ambas hermanas se acercaban a ellos. Ya no le veían sentido a seguirlos, así que se dejaron ver.

- Hola, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Les preguntó Ichigo alegre de que Yuzu no le gritara nada

- Caminábamos. ¿Van de regreso a casa? – Preguntó Yuzu.

- Si – Respondió Rukia sonriéndoles.

- Entonces vamos con ustedes – Dijo Yuzu y siguieron caminando de regreso.

Pasaron al lado de un parque. Rukia fijó su mirada en él.

- ¿Saben?… Creo que me voy a dar un paseo por el parque – Dijo de repente. Quería algo de espacio para pensar y aire fresco.

- ¿Al parque? Pronto va a anochecer – Le preguntó Ichigo inseguro – ¿Estás segura?

- Si, estaré bien – Contestó ella – Solo daré un paseo corto

- No llegues tarde para la cena, ¿si? – Le dijo Yuzu

Dicho eso se alejó corriendo al parque. En cuanto se alejó lo suficiente para no ver a los demás empezó a caminar normalmente.

Caminó por el parque mientras caía el atardecer, sin un rumbo fijo, solo yendo a donde sus pies la llevaran con su mirada al suelo, pensando. _"Espiar a Ichigo. No puedo creer que pensé que eso funcionaría, de veras que estaba desesperada, me siento algo tonta… al menos me divertí muchísimo. Quizá debería comprarle algo simple y no darme mala vida, darle, no se, una chaqueta… una simple chaqueta que otro montón de personas van a usar… ya, me rindo…"._ A pesar de que apenas había empezado, no quería caminar más así que se sentó en un banco del parque que se encontraba a la orilla del camino. _"Ojala tuviera más tiempo…"_

En medio de sus pensamientos un hombre se sentó a su lado.

- ¡Hola, Rukia-chan! – Le dijo la voz del hombre, muy familiar

La chica dirigió su mirada para encontrar a Isshin Kurosaki sentado a su lado.

- ¿Usted? Hola… ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí? – Le preguntó Rukia un poco sorprendida de habérselo encontrado

- Bueno, no me apetecía quedarme solo en casa, así que decidí tomar aire fresco – Le contestó - ¿Qué hay de ti, Rukia-chan? Pensé que estabas con Karin y Yuzu.

- Si, bueno, es que de regreso decidí estar sola un rato, así que nos separamos. Quizá ya llegaron a casa junto con Ichigo. – Le dijo Rukia

- Ya veo… caminar sola en un parque… ¿te preocupa algo? – Le preguntó porque le parecía muy raro

- … eto…

A la chica no le molestaba responderle, pero no sabía como decirle. Realmente quería hablar y soltar lo que había estado mencionando incesantemente en su cabeza los últimos días, pero no sabía qué decirle para que no sonara raro. Finalmente, se decidió por el típico relato de: "Tengo una amiga…"

- Es que… tengo una amiga... – Empezó a contar la chica. Obviamente sabemos quien es la amiga. - …que tiene un amigo que es muy importante para ella. Su amigo cumplirá años pronto, pero no sabe que darle. Quiere que sea algo muy especial para él. Ha pensado y hecho de todo para conseguir algo, pero no le ha ido muy bien que se diga, así que ahora está triste y algo deprimida, así que estoy preocupada, y quisiera ayudarla.

- Hmm… ¿Por casualidad esta amiga tuya está enamorada de su amigo? – Le preguntó Isshin pensando que debía ser un sentimiento fuerte para que a la "amiga" le preocupara tanto un regalo

- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó Rukia, que se ruborizó por la pregunta – E… eso creo… - Contestó más colorada aún.

- Ya veo. Creo que tu amiga no lo tiene tan difícil como cree.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, lo que pasa es que está un poco cegada por su afán de conseguir algo perfecto, y esto no le deja darse cuenta de que si lo ama, cualquier cosa, sea comprada o hecha, será perfecta, porque es algo que una persona muy importante le dio. – Le dijo Isshin. Hizo una pausa y continuó: - Puedes… digo… puede comprarle algo normal de una tienda, no importa, porque hará lo mejor para comprarle algo de su gusto, y él lo apreciará, no importa si es algún terco al estilo de Ichigo. Puede ser algo hecho por ella, será igual de especial. No importa lo que sea, porque será algo que hará que la recuerde y sepa lo especial que es.

Rukia lo miró asombrada y algo feliz.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – Exclamó Rukia contenta levantándose de su silla - ¡Me ha ayudado mucho!... ya sabe… ahora puedo ayudar a mi amiga…

- ¡No hay de que! ¡Es un placer ayudarte! – Le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo para darle ánimos – Puedes llamarme otou-san si quieres – Rukia sonrió feliz de que la quisiera tratar como una hija – Ahora, ¿Qué tal si regresamos a casa? Creo que Yuzu querrá vernos pronto

- Está bien – Respondió Rukia y regresaron juntos a casa.

Cuando llegaron era de noche y ambas hermanas los saludaron. La cena estaba casi lista así que Yuzu le pidió a Rukia que subiera a avisarle a Ichigo. La chica aceptó sin quejarse, así que subió a su habitación. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido para asustarlo con una exclamación o algo parecido, pero la chica vio que este miraba algo que se encontraba dentro de una cajita pequeña y rectangular, pero no podía ver que había dentro porque el torso de Ichigo la tapaba.

- Ichigo – Llamó Rukia

- ¿Si? – Contestó después de cerrar la cajita y voltear a verla

- La cena esta lista – Le dijo sonriendo

- Muy bien, iré en un minuto… - Le contestó.

A pesar de que su tarea terminó, la chica no volvió a bajar, se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar

- Pareces estar de mejor humor – Le dijo Ichigo a la chica al verla por unos momentos

- ¿Tú crees? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Le preguntó Rukia con curiosidad

- Últimamente te veías preocupada, pero ahora te siento más relajada

- ¿Ah si?

- Si, ¿ya resolviste tu problema? – Le preguntó Ichigo

- Si, completamente, ya tengo una respuesta – Le respondió alegre, ya tenía idea de que hacer

- ¿Y que era eso que te preocupaba tanto?

- … ¿Realmente quieres saber?... – Le preguntó con un aire misterioso

- …Creo que mejor respondo no…

- ¡Buen chico!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el capitulo? Admito que a pesar de que ya sabía que iba a escribir toda la cosa del espionaje, cuando hice las dos primeras páginas no sabía cómo demonios iba a continuar xD no sabía como escribirlo de manera entretenida, por eso me tardé más de lo que esperaba, porque a pesar de que se me habían ocurrido unas ideas, no sabía de qué manera escribirlas, pero menos mal que lo terminé, ya era hora jajaja.

Lo cierto es que últimamente los capítulos me quedan más largos de lo que suelen quedarme, siempre era pichirre con el largo de mis capítulos y hacía de siete a cinco págs, aunque se me nota más en **Vacaciones en el Hotel Komamura,** y no conseguía la inspiración para alargarlos ¡ahora llego hasta los 10 o más! ¡Que alegría! Jaja Gracias **Kureimy**, creo que leer tus fics me ayudó a alargar mis capítulos y a superar mi problema jejeje.

Ahora no solo mis capítulos quedan largos, sino que también actualicé mi perfil y ¡quedó más extenso de lo que pensé! O.o

Mientras escribía este capítulo estaba escuchando Red Hot Chili Peppers y Thank You de Home made Kazoku (Ending de Bleach) entre otras cosas, así que estaba con bastante animo jeje espero seguir con los ánimos de continuar porque no estoy segura de que hacer para el próximo capitulo, pero tranquilos, algo se me ocurrirá. Creo que este será el antepenúltimo capitulo de este fic D: será un fic corto, así lo planee, pero aún así me sorprende que falte tan poco para el fin.

¡Tiempo de reviews anónimos! Ya saben que el resto los respondo por PM.** AS Carvajal**, ¡me alegro que te hiciera reír! Aunque lamento si hice que tu mama piense que estas loca xD, me encanta que a ti te encante, me alegraste muchísimo *.* pues si, Karin como que quiere darle un regalito a Toshiro jujuju lamentablemente, mi futuro fic de esta pareja no va a ser de regalos también, pero espero que sea algo mejor jajajajaja y si pensabas que Yuzu daba miedo, el inicio de este capitulo debió matarte del susto! Jajajajjajaaj muchas gracias por dejar tu review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado

Y hablando de reviews, nadie me dijo si estaba de acuerdo con los dibujos del fic o.o pero bueno, creo que los haré de todos modos, porque ya hice las pulseras y dibujé la ropa de Rukia cuando iba de compras, ashora quiero dibujar a las tres con los trajes de este capitulo jaja. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero que haya quedado bien y ¡gracias por leer! ¡No olviden dejar reviews!

¡Hasta luego!


	5. La verdad

**5. La verdad**

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le darás? – Preguntó Karin en murmullos para que nadie la escuchara

- No les diré todavía – Le contestó Rukia de la misma manera

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no? – Exclamó Yuzu muy alto

- ¡CHIST! – Las otras dos la regañaron

A pesar de que todavía no había nadie en el comedor en el que estaban reunidas, prefirieron hablar bajo, por si acaso.

- ¿Por qué no nos dirás? – Volvió a preguntar Yuzu, murmurando también

- Si, ¿por qué? ¡Nosotras fuimos quienes te ayudamos! – Exclamó Karin lo más bajo que pudo

- ¡Lo sé! Por eso cuando esté todo listo, ustedes serán las primeras en enterarse, se los prometo – Les respondió Rukia

- Hm… - Yuzu estaba un poco decepcionada –… Pues espero que sea bueno…

- Eso también espero yo – Dijo Rukia riendo

- Seguro que lo será – Le dijo Karin a Rukia para animarla

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Ichigo y su padre.

- Buenos días – Dijeron las tres muchachas al unísono

- ¡Buenos días, mis niñas! Oh y a ti también Ichigo – Respondió Isshin entusiasmado como siempre

- Buenos días – Respondió Ichigo normalmente y se sentó a la mesa

Miró a sus hermanas y a Rukia. Esa mañana se veían completamente normales, y no como en los últimos días.

- ¿Van a hacer algo hoy? – Les preguntó Ichigo

- No lo creo – Le contestó Karin

- Lo supuse

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Le preguntó Rukia

- Por fin están tranquilas – Comentó Ichigo a las muchachas

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó Yuzu

- Pues en los últimos días las tres se comportaban extraño, y ya me preguntaba si tendría que mandarlas con un especialista… - Contesto Ichigo

- Onii-chan, ¡que cruel! – Exclamó Yuzu

El chico soltó una risita y siguió hablando.

- O quizá sea yo quien necesita un especialista por ese rato raro de ayer

- ¿Qué rato raro? – Le preguntó Karin

- Pues ayer podría jurar que nos estaban siguiendo a mí y a mis amigos unas personas con chaquetas largas, me pareció bastante extraño. Fue justo entonces que desaparecieron que me encontré a Rukia, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ellos? Todavía me pregunto por qué nos seguían…

Las chicas se pusieron nerviosas, pero le contestaron con la mayor naturalidad que pudieron.

- Han pasado tantas cosas extrañas

- Bueno, bueno, no te preocupes más por eso, seguro que ya no pasa más nada – Le dijo Rukia para que no lo pensara demasiado y se olvidara del tema.

Yuzu sirvió el desayuno y todo transcurrió normalmente. Rukia comió más rápido de lo normal, y fue la primera en terminar. Parecía que tenía prisa. Se levantó de la mesa, lavó su plato y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada.

- Voy a salir por un rato, ¡hasta luego! – Dijo a los demás y abrió la puerta

- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas Rukia-chan? – Le preguntó Isshin

- Por ahí – Respondió la chica.

De repente una ráfaga de aire muy frío entró por la puerta que tenía abierta. A la chica le dio un pequeño escalofrío.

- Creo que mejor busco una chaqueta… - Dijo la chica en voz baja para si misma.

Subió las escaleras a prisa. Mientras estaba arriba, la familia estaba algo curiosa.

- ¿Qué crees que vaya a hacer Rukia-san sola? – Le preguntó Karin a Yuzu

- ¿Podría ser… que se vaya a encontrar con alguien? ¿Algún chico? – Preguntó Yuzu horrorizada. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, solo podía ver a Rukia con su hermano mayor.

- No, no creo que sea eso – Le respondió Karin

- Quizá va a dar un paseo, deberíamos dejarla tranquila – Dijo Ichigo aunque estaba algo curioso también

- Puedes hablar así, pero seguro eres el que más curiosidad tiene… - Le dijo su padre echándole una mirada extraña. Al chico le apareció un ligero rubor en el rostro.

- ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!

En ese momento Rukia bajó con una chaqueta puesta y todos se quedaron callados. Fue de nuevo hacia la puerta.

- Ahora sí, ya estoy lista. ¡Nos vemos luego! – Dijo la chica y salió de la casa mientras todos veían el sitio en el que había desaparecido.

Todos siguieron con su día normalmente. Ichigo subió a su habitación, donde estaría completamente solo. Se sentó en su escritorio a escuchar algo de música, pero prácticamente no la escuchaba, pues tenía sus pensamientos ocupados en la chica que hace poco había dejado su casa.

Ichigo solo en su habitación.

- Esta Rukia, ¿Qué hace saliendo sola por ahí? – Pensaba en voz alta

"_Quizá quería dar un paseo sola, al igual que ayer. Pero…" _

- … ¿Por qué?... ¿Y si Yuzu tiene razón?...

"… _¿Y si se fue a encontrar con un chico?..."_

- ¡Eso es ridículo!

"_Ha estado poco tiempo aquí, ¿a qué chico podría haber conocido si casi todo el tiempo ha estado acompañada de mis hermanas? Y ellas tampoco saben nada… o podría ser alguien que ya conocía… ¿alguno de los chicos? Chad….. naah no puedo imaginarme algo así ocurriendo, es imposible… Ishida..."_

- ¡BWAJAJA! – El chico soltó una ruidosa carcajada. Rió tan fuerte que le dolía el estomago - ¡Duele! ¡Ajajajajajaja!

Tardó un rato para que se le fuera la risa, aunque todavía le dolía el estómago.

- Diablos, ¿por qué ando preguntándome estas cosas?

El chico quitó la música y se acostó en su cama, con la intención de tomarse una siesta. Aunque sus pensamientos no lo ayudaron mucho.

El resto de la tarde todo continuó normalmente. Rukia regresó justo al atardecer y por su expresión parecía estar muy decepcionada.

- Hola Rukia, ¿Qué tal? – Le saludó Ichigo cuando la vio llegar.

- Hola, Ichigo… - Le respondió Rukia tan animada como en un funeral

- ¿eh? – A Ichigo le sorprendió ese estado de depresión

Karin y Yuzu se la llevaron aparte para hacerle preguntas sin que los hombres escucharan, pero Rukia se mantuvo firme en no decirles todavía sus planes y se fue a su habitación sin decirles nada. Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas, preocupadas.

Ichigo tenía apariencia de enojado. _"Si es verdad y es un chico el que hizo que volviera con esa cara, más le vale que ruegue que no lo encuentre"_ pensó el muchacho.

Al día siguiente, faltando solo un día para el cumpleaños de Ichigo, ocurrió lo mismo que en la mañana anterior, Rukia fue la primera en terminar su desayuno, con prisa de nuevo y en cuanto termino de lavar su plato subió a buscar una chaqueta. Definitivamente iba a salir otra vez.

Este día era aún más frío que el anterior. La chica bajó de nuevo con la chaqueta puesta y camino en dirección a la puerta

- Oye Rukia, recuerda que mañana iremos al Parque de Diversiones, así que no hagas nuevos planes ¿está bien? – Le avisó Ichigo a su amiga.

- Si, tranquilo, no faltaré, espero terminar lo que debo hacer, hoy. – Le respondió la chica

- ¿Lo que debes hacer? ¿Qué debes hacer? – Le preguntó Ichigo confundido.

- Eso es un secreto – Le respondió la chica guiñándole un ojo.

El chico se sorprendió por el gesto. Al menos ya se veía más alegre y con más ánimos que el día anterior así que se alivió un poco.

- Ten cuidado, hace mucho frío fuera – Le advirtió Ichigo antes de que se fuera

- Si, lo haré – Respondió la chica y salió de la casa

"_Algo que debe hacer…. no me suena a ninguna cita…" _pensó el chico. _"¿Pero entonces que será eso que debe hacer?"_. Ichigo tenía esas preguntas rondando en su cabeza, pero se sentía mejor que el día anterior, así que pasó la tarde más tranquilo.

- Ahora veamos dónde te escondes, ¡hoy si te encontraré, pequeño escurridizo! – Exclamó nuestra heroína mientras chequeaba concentrada a su alrededor.

¿Qué estaría buscando?

- Karin-chan… Rukia-chan me preocupa… - Le dijo Yuzu intranquila a su hermana

- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó esta

- Es que… me pregunto qué estará haciendo para que no nos quiera involucrar – Le respondió

- Tranquilízate Yuzu, hablas como si Rukia-san se estuviera metiendo con la mafia

- ¿Te lo imaginas? – De alguna manera, Karin le trajo malos pensamientos a Yuzu

- Solo bromeo – Aclaró su hermana - ¡Ya madura! Obviamente nadie se va a meter con ninguna mafia. - Contestó Karin. Yuzu siempre se preocupaba demasiado. – Además, todo su secreto está moviendo un poco las cosas ¿no crees?

- ¿A qué te refieres con "moviendo las cosas" Karin-chan? – Le preguntó su hermana, curiosa.

- Bueno, Ichi-nii está algo perturbado por esto, quizá sea una buena señal – Le contestó Karin con una sonrisa en su cara

Hubo una pausa en la que Yuzu se puso a pensar.

- Supongo que si ¿qué crees que pasara? – Le preguntó Yuzu a la pelinegra

- Quién sabe, dejémoselo al destino – Le contestó

- ¡Karin-chan, no quiero esperar a ningún destino! – Exclamó la chica y su hermana se sorprendió. - ¡Voy a salir!

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y tú a dónde vas? – Le preguntó Karin

- ¡Pues a buscar a Rukia-chan! ¡No me importa que está haciendo, la ayudaré a hacerlo! – Exclamó Yuzu con energía mientras salía de la casa.

Karin se quedó un poco en shock por unos segundos pero luego reaccionó y la siguió.

En otro lugar:

- ¿Dónde estás? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – Murmuró Rukia viendo cada pequeño movimiento de lo que la rodeaba

No podía perder más tiempo, tenía otras cosas que hacer para el regalo de Ichigo en lugar de perder el tiempo buscando…

- ¡¿Dónde estás, gato?! – Exclamó la muchacha.

Si, así es, Rukia estaba buscando al gato que le había robado las pulseras hace unos días. Esas pulseras le parecían algo muy especial, ¡así que no descansaría hasta encontrarlas y regalárselas a Ichigo!

De repente, como si Dios hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, vio a lo lejos, en medio de la calle, a un gato atigrado muy familiar. La chica casi llora de la emoción. Empezó a correr hacia el gato, pero enseguida se detuvo. _"No, no debo apresurarme así… si de verdad es el mismo gato, si lo asusto huirá de mi y no podré recuperar mis pulseras. Obviamente no las tiene consigo… así que tendré que esperar a que me lleve a cualquiera que sea su escondite, seguro allí las tendrá guardadas… y si no las tiene… estoy condenada" _

El gato siguió caminando normalmente, sin notar su presencia mientras la chica lo seguía lo más cuidadosamente posible.

- Es el mismo gato, estoy segura – Murmuró la chica para sí misma – Ojalá no me equivoque

Dobló a la esquina, seguido por Rukia. _"Después de lo de ayer, me siento como una experta en esto del espionaje"_ pensó la chica contenta.

Lo siguió por un rato largo. El gato no la llevo a ningún lado en el que pudiera estar guardando algo. Solo revisaba los botes de basura, buscando comida, se lamia, perseguía insectos. Pero aún así esperaría, no se rendiría. Estaba segura de que era el mismo gato y no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no le mostrara su escondite.

Tras intentar atrapar a un escarabajo, el gato se cansó y siguió caminando. Dobló una esquina.

Rukia lo siguió pero cuando la dobló, ya no había señal del gato.

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos es esto?! ¡Ya lo perdí! – Exclamó la chica horrorizada.

Siguió buscando con la mirada a los alrededores intentando encontrarlo. No se rendiría tan fácilmente por un gato. Buscaba con la mirada y entonces escuchó un sonido de hojas moviéndose cerca de ella.

Volteó a ver. Detrás de ella había unos arbustos, se quedó viéndolos detenidamente por unos instantes y empezó a moverse, haciendo el mismo sonido que había hecho antes. _"Podría ser que…"_

La chica se acercó con cuidado al arbusto, un poco temerosa de que algo le saltara encima y metió sus manos en él. Pudo abrir un espacio por el que pudo ver a un par de gatos acurrucados, el atigrado al que había estado siguiendo y una hembra negra con blanco, y junto a ellos, estaban las pulseras que había hacho hace unos días.

- ¡Las encontré! – Exclamó la chica eufórica - ¡Qué bien!

La chica levantó al gato atigrado del suelo y lo abrazó por su alegría desbordada.

- ¡Gracias gatito! – Exclamó la chica abrazando con tanta fuerza al gato que parecía que se iba a ahogar. – Un momento ¡¿Por qué te estoy dando las gracias?! ¡¿Si tú fuiste el que me ocasionó tantos problemas al robarte mi regalo para Ichigo?! – Exclamó la chica disgustada mientras soltaba al gato y lo miraba enojada - ¡¿Y para regalárselas a tu novia?! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¡Gato malo!

La chica se veía un poco intimidante, asustando a los pobres gatos, que tras verla con miedo, salieron corriendo de su escondite secreto, dejando las pulseras atrás.

La chica las recogió del suelo. Por suerte, no estaban dañadas, no tenían ni un rasguño.

- Por fin mis esfuerzos dieron resultado – Dijo aliviada

- ¿Rukia-chan?

- ¿Eh? Yuzu, Karin, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó la pelinegra al ver a sus dos amigas acercarse a ella

- Te buscábamos. Nos preocupabas un poco – Le contestó Karin

Luego ambas vieron que las pulseras que pensaban desaparecidas estaban en las manos de Rukia.

- ¡Las encontraste! – Dijo Yuzu sorprendida

- Si, fue difícil, pero lo logré. Por fin encontré al gato – Le respondió la chica contenta

- ¿Buscabas al gato que te robó las pulseras? ¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda? Podríamos haberlo conseguido más rápido – Le dijo Karin

- Iba a hacerlo, de verdad, pero me pareció una idea tan absurda y extraña que preferí hacerlo yo sola en lugar de molestarlas

- Aún así, la próxima vez nos pides ayuda, para eso están las amigas – Le dijo Yuzu dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Rukia se conmovió un poco y se la devolvió.

- Hablan como si no tuviéramos nada más que hacer – Dijo la chica con la intensión de traerle curiosidad a sus amigas

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Karin confundida

- ¡Todavía hay preparativos que hacer! Pero mejor hablamos en casa, porque además debo hablarles por el motivo del que vine. Son mis amigas, quiero que lo sepan… - Confesó Rukia

- ¿El motivo por el que viniste? ¿No fue por vacaciones? – Preguntó Yuzu aún más confundida que su hermana

- … Es más complicado que eso…

Rukia empezó a caminar en sentido a la casa Kurosaki. Volteó la cabeza hacia las dos chicas y les dijo:

- ¡Regresemos a casa!

Sin motivos para quedarse en medio de la calle, regresaron juntas a casa, a resguardarse del frío, que al parecer era más intenso que en la mañana. Las hermanas tenían curiosidad por la discreción de Rukia, pero no le hicieron preguntas en el camino.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, se sentaron en sus camas y comenzaron con las preguntas.

- Muy bien, ya estamos en casa. Dinos ¿qué nos querías contar?

- Si, ¿qué preparativos debemos hacer? – Preguntó Yuzu

- Creo que primero debería hablarles del motivo de haber tomado mis vacaciones aquí antes de hablarles del trabajo que nos queda

- ¡Mucho mejor! Eso es lo que más curiosidad me da, ¿por qué tantos secretos? – Le preguntó Karin

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles fueron tus motivos de tomar tus vacaciones con nosotros?

La cara de Rukia enrojeció un poco. Le daba pena admitírselo a alguien, pero al ser sus amigas y las hermanas de Ichigo, consideraba que debía contarles.

- Bueno, yo… lo que tengo que decirles es… mmmm… jo, qué pena me da decirlo… mis motivos para venir… - El corazón de Rukia empezó a latirle más rápido de lo usual ¿Cómo sería si se lo contara a él? Le estaba resultando muy difícil así que supuso que sería mejor decirlo rápido - ¡Quiero decirles que la razón por la que vine aquí fue para confesarle mis sentimientos a Ichigo!

- ¡¿EHHH?! – Exclamaron ambas chicas un poco sorprendidas por la noticia, pero no tanto. Desde entes, les parecía que serían una linda pareja

- ¡¿De verdad?! – Le preguntó Yuzu emocionada, casi hasta las lágrimas

- Si

- ¡Qué bien! – Exclamó Karin y las dos hermanos levantaron las manos y chocaron los cinco, contentas

- ¿Les parece bien? – Preguntó Rukia aliviada. Se preguntaba qué clase de reacción tendrías por parte de ellas, y el resultado no estuvo nada mal.

- ¡Nos encanta la idea! – Respondió Yuzu

- Hasta donde sabemos Ichi-nii nunca ha traído novias a casa, ni siquiera sabemos si ha tenido… - Dijo Karin encanta la idea de que seas la primera, Rukia-chan – Finalizó Yuzu

- Chicas, muchas gracias. Me alegra escuchar eso de ustedes – Dijo Rukia rebosante de alegría y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- Y ahora que nos has dicho esto, no hay tiempo que perder – Dijo Yuzu seriamente y con una sonrisa de determinación - es momento de hablar de preparativos, ¡mañana debe ser perfecto!

- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron con mucho ánimo las otras dos

Las chicas salieron muy poco de la habitación durante el resto de la tarde. Solo salieron un par de veces a buscar algunos objetos por la casa. Los hombres no se fijaron mucho de su ausencia. Ambos andaban en sus propios asuntos. Así fue hasta que Ichigo estaba pasando frente a la habitación de sus hermanas. Justo en ese momento ambas salieron. Karin tenía una expresión neutral en su rostro, disimulando. A Yuzu, por otra parte, le brillaba el rostro de la emoción. Se veía como una muñeca feliz. Ichigo se sorprendió un poco ¿Otra vez estaba actuando extraño? Bueno, al menos no eran como los "ataques" del día anterior.

- Yuzu… ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó su hermano.

- ¡Bien! ¡Yo estoy bien! ¿qué tal tu, onii-chan? - Le respondió Yuzu con los ojos resplandecientes

- … Bien…

Las chicas siguieron con su camino dejando a Ichigo, como siempre desconcertado. El chico notó que habían dejado la puerta de su habitación entreabierta. La abrió y echó un vistazo dentro. Rukia estaba acostada en la cama, leyendo una revista.

- Hola, Rukia – Saludó a su amiga

- Hola, - Le respondió Rukia viéndolo por sobre su revista - ¿me estás visitando?

- Bueno, estaba algo aburrido – Le contestó, aunque había algo de lo que quería hablar con ella – así que, ¿qué tal tu día?

- Mmm, salí por ahí… - Contestó Rukia

Ichigo no se contentó con una respuesta tan corta.

- ¿Sola? Debió ser muy aburrido

- Quizás sí, quizás no – Respondió la chica. Ya estaba empezando a notar algo raro en la conversación

- No me digas, ¿saliste con alguien? ¿algún amigo?

- Quizás. ¿Por qué? – Le contestó la chica jugando un poco con él

- Nada, es solo que…. – Por un momento, el chico no supo qué decir - … ah, me preguntaba qué reacción tendría Byakuya si se enterara de algo así

- Ya veo…

De repente a Ichigo le dio un escalofrió.

- … Me acabo de imaginar algo… perturbador… - Dijo de repente, un poco en shock. Le empezó a dar miedo el líder de la familia Kuchiki

Cuando Ichigo le mencionó a su hermano mayor, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro mientras recordaba, tan bien como si hubiese sido ayer, una escena sucedido no hace mucho entre ambos en la mansión Kuchiki.

**FLASHBACK ON –** Mansión Kuchiki hace una semana

- Oe, Rukia, no te distraigas – Le dijo su amigo Renji

Ambos estaban entrenando durante su tiempo libre. Por alguna razón, Rukia estaba ese día algo distraída, lo cual no era normal.

- Si… lo siento, sigamos Renji – Se disculpó la pelinegra sin muchos ánimos

Su compañero hizo una pausa. La manera de actuar de Rukia no lo convencía. ¿Qué le pasaría? De todas maneras, siguió con el entrenamiento. Extendía su zampakutoh una y otra vez para atacar a Rukia desde múltiples direcciones; ataques que ella evadió con destreza y sin recibir ningún rasguño.

- ¡Bien hecho! – Exclamó el pelirrojo

Dirigió a Zabimaru de nuevo hacia ella, para que Rukia contraatacara.

Pero no parecía que eso fuera a suceder…

- ¡Cuidado Rukia! – Gritó Renji al ver que no podía detener la extensión de su Zampakutoh.

La chica reaccionó con un sobresalto, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de su situación, no le daba tiempo de esquivarlo. El miedo se mostró claramente en el rostro de ambos.

Entonces apareció frente a ella una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo. Mirándolas detenidamente resultaron ser las chuchillas de Zembonzakura. Bajó su mirada y vio que estas detenían a Zabimaru, que tras unos segundos, cayó al suelo. Con un shunpo, Byakuya apareció a su lado de repente. Renji estaba a medio camino corriendo hacia su amiga.

- N-nii-sama… - Pronunció Rukia sorprendida

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Rukia? – Le preguntó su hermano mayor

- Si…

- ¡Oe Rukia! ¿estás bien? ¿te pasó algo? – Le preguntó Renji, agitado

- No, tranquilo, Renji, estoy bien – Le contestó para no preocuparlo – creo que hoy estoy algo distraída

- ¿Algo distraída? ¡Casi te matas!

- … Lo siento…

- Quizá sea mejor que descanses un rato – Sugirió Byakuya mientras volvía a materializar su zampakutoh y la devolvió a su funda.

La chica no se negó, así que un rato después Renji se retiró, algo preocupado de la mansión Kuchiki. Rukia fue a su habitación y descansó por un tiempo corto. Pero no pudo descansar mucho, no estaba cansada, su distracción era por otra cosa. Se levantó del Futon (cama tradicional japonesa) de su habitación, abrió las puertas corredizas y se sentó en el umbral apoyada en ellas.

Tomó una bocanada de aire. Era un día fresco. Todo estaba tranquilo, solo sonaba el movimiento de las copas de los árboles, moviéndose, mientras la brisa le acariciaba el rostro. Miraba perdidamente el jardín. _"Ichigo, me pregunto qué estarás haciendo…"_.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, y en poco tiempo vio a su hermano mayor acercarse a ella. Cuando llegó a su lado, se sentó elegantemente en el piso, a su lado.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Le preguntó con el semblante serio

- Si, gracias, nii-sama – Contestó la chica

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

- ¿Y estás bien? – Le peguntó Byakuya

- Nii-sama, ya me lo preguntaste

- No me refería a físicamente

- Estoy… bien – Respondió la chica. Pero no parecía muy segura.

El noble Kuchiki no siguió hablando, para no presionar a su hermana. Su mirada parecía estar perdida en algún lugar lejano. Definitivamente algo la estaba molestando, pero él no sabía qué era. Se veía algo… ¿nostálgica? ¿Podría ser eso? Quizás…

- Me pregunto… ¿cómo estará todo en el mundo material? – Se preguntó Byakuya. Quería ver la reacción de su hermana. La chica no respondió inmediatamente.

- Quien sabe… todos deben estar divirtiéndose en las vacaciones – Respondió Rukia

- Ya veo… Kurosaki Ichigo debe de estar tranquilo ahora

La chica se sorprendió de que lo mencionara.

- Parece como si pensaras que es un vago, nii-sama – Dijo su hermana algo decepcionada

- Para nada. De hecho creo que se merece un descanso. Después de todo lo que ha hecho.

- Si, ese Ichigo – Dijo Rukia y soltó una risita – siempre acaba metido en algún lío

A Byakuya le dio la impresión de que estaba más animada que antes ¿podría ser porque estaba hablando de ese muchacho?

- Y nosotros de alguna manera siempre terminamos siguiéndolo – Finalizó la chica

- Si…

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, aunque Rukia se veía más animada.

- Me pregunto qué estará haciendo… - Se preguntó. El líder de la familia se quedó en silencio por un minuto

- ¿No quieres ir a preguntarle?

- ¿Eh?

- Podrías tomarte unos días.

A su hermana le costó aceptar lo que había escuchado. Pensaba que no podría pedir unos días de vacaciones y ahí estaba su hermano ofreciéndoselas cuando ella pensaba que probablemente se opondría.

- ¿E-estás seguro, nii-sama?

- Si. Ese chico… se que estarás bien con él. Él salvó algo muy preciado para mí. Y no se detuvo ahí. – Dijo Byakuya expresando su gratitud, intentando no parecer exagerado - Debe de sonar raro que te diga esto. Es uno de los pocos a los que les confiaría… Puedes quedarte un tiempo con él si quieres.

La chica estaba sorprendida, pero aliviada. Podría ver a Ichigo, y quizá hablarle de eso que sentía desde hace poco, que con su ausencia se intensificó. De cierta manera, aunque le pareciera extraño, sentía que su hermano la estaba apoyando en eso.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Entonces iré a pedir unos días libres! ¡Empacaré mis cosas!... Me pregunto cuánto tardará eso… Debo hablar con el capitán.

- Bien – Dijo Byakuya.

Se levantó del suelo y se retiró, dejando a Rukia emocionada, haciendo planes en su mente. La chica no pudo ver, al estar de espaldas, que su hermano torció ligeramente sus labios en una sonrisa. Eso no se veía todos los días.

**FLASHBACK OFF –**

- Bueno, creo que para nii-sama, todo depende de quién sea – Dijo la muchacha continuando la conversación.

- ¿De verdad? No sé, siempre me ha parecido que sería algo estricto en ese sentido…

La chica le puso el pie en la cara para callarlo.

- Oye…

- Quizá no lo conoces lo suficiente, Ichigo ¿entiendes? – Le dijo algo irritada

- Si… ¿podrías quitar tu pie de mi cara?

- Mmmm, no…

- Rukia…

- Que no

- Te lo pido por favor

- Está bien…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos! Por fin está aquí el próximo capítulo, jeje me costó conseguir ideas para este capítulo, pero resultó no ser tan difícil, creo que me pareció aceptable el resultado, ahora tendré problemas para actualizar el próximo capítulo de mi otro fic, porque mi computadora se estropeo D: todos los archivos están bien, pero tengo que conectar el disco duro y poner los archivos en otra computadora, espero hacerlo pronto para empezar a escribir el próximo cap.

Hey! Ya subí 3 dibujos de este fic a deviantart! No estuve flojeando durante estos casi dos meses que han pasado. Aquí está el link de mi perfil de la página: thedarkxelloss . deviantart . gallery / 42570892 solo junten los espacios y añadanle com/ porque no me lo agrega por muchas formas que lo intente u.u, ojala les gusten :D tuve que volver a publicar el capitulo por que Fanfiction no me dejo mostrar la pagina web

Por cierto, hay una cosa que quisiera pedirles, hay una chica en fanfiction que me pidió consejo para escribir un fic, y como es su primer fic, me gustaría que si quieren, lo lean, seguro les gusta. El fic se llama **Orgullosos y Prejuiciosos** de **Evanna-118**, y es un fic IchiRuki basado en el libro Orgullo y Prejuicio, hace poco se publicó el primer capítulo :)

Ya es hora de reviews anónimos! **AS Carabajal**, te dije que te ibas a asustar, Yuzu se volvió loca D: jajajajajajaja pronto verás que esconde Ichigo, no te impacientes, será en el próximo capítulo, o quizá en el siguiente, depende de si decido dividirlo, pero en fin, el punto es que lo verás *.* disculpa si me tardé demasiado jaja ¡espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

P.D.: Te debo una disculpa xD pero te la daré en mi respuesta al review que me dejaste en el otro fic, tengo una larga disculpa escrita :3 prepárate para leerla!

No he decidido si el próximo capítulo será el último o el penúltimo, supongo que dependerá de qué tan largo me quede, Dios no puede creer que ya me falte tan poco para terminarlo. Me alegro de haberlo publicado por fin, espero que les haya gustado, espero actualizar pronto, no olviden dejar reviews, hasta pronto!


	6. El día ha llegado

**6. El día ha llegado**

Era ya casi medianoche. Isshin Kurosaki ya se había ido a la cama hace rato, e Ichigo daba las buenas noches a sus hermanas y a Rukia, cansado y listo para subir a su habitación a dormir. En la sala de estar solo quedaban las tres chicas, sentadas en el sofá viendo televisión, aunque no había nada interesante a esa hora. Karin ya estaba algo somnolienta y tenía ganas de imitar a su hermano y subir a su habitación y caer rendida en su cama. Rukia también tenía el sueño reflejado en su rostro. Yuzu parecía estar bien despierta.

Karin se levantó del sillón mientras soltaba involuntariamente un bostezo.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme a dormir – Dijo la chica

- Espera, Karin-chan, ¡tenemos cosas que hacer antes de de dormir! – Exclamó Yuzu con una expresión será en su rostro, deteniéndola

- ¿Más cosas que hacer? – Preguntó Rukia fastidiada de todo ese asunto

- ¿Se puede saber qué tenemos que hacer tan tarde en la noche? – Dijo Karin harta. ¡Quería dormir!

- ¡Obviamente no podemos celebrar un cumpleaños sin un pastel! – Exclamó Yuzu

- Oh, cierto, me había olvidado… Como se nota que tengo sueño…

- ¿Haremos un pastel? – Preguntó Rukia pero nadie pareció prestarle atención alguna

- Ahora que Onii-chan se ha ido a dormir, tenemos el camino libre para hacer lo que queramos sin que nos vea, vamos, chicas, ¡a la cocina! Antes que se haga más tarde…

Las chicas madrugaron esa noche, así que cuando al día siguiente llegó la hora de levantarse de la cama, lo hicieron de mala gana. Para colmo, ese día hacía frío, ¡más de lo normal, considerando que estaban a mitad del verano!

A las 9 de la mañana, Ichigo seguía en la cama dormido, pero su familia no permitiría que siguiera así por mucho tiempo…

- ¡ICHIGOO! – Exclamó su padre mientras daba un gran salto, con la intención de aterrizar dolorosamente sobre su hijo mayor.

- ¡Déjate de tonterías, viejo! – Bramó el muchacho enojado como siempre por la conducta de su padre, interrumpiendo su salto con una patada en el estómago que lo expulsó de la habitación por la ventana

- ¿Creen que estará bien? – Preguntó Yuzu preocupada

- No es la primera vez que le pasa. Lo que me preocupa es que esté bien y regrese… - Respondió Karin en voz baja

Las tres chicas se encontraban ahí. Parecían estar escondiendo algo en sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes 3 aquí?... – Les preguntó Ichigo que apenas había notado su presencia y estaba algo apenado.

- Hemos venido a desearte un… - Comenzó Yuzu

Y las otras dos se unieron:

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Dijeron al unísono mientras Rukia extendía una bandeja con unas panquecas con sirope de chocolate encima y jugo.

- ¡Desayuno en la cama! Gracias – Dijo Ichigo ya que eso no pasaba muy a menudo.

- Ahora recuéstate y come tranquilo – Le dijo Karin

- Si, y no te atrevas a hacer algo que no sea disfrutar del desayuno que te preparó hoy Rukia-chan – Añadió Yuzu. A la pelinegra le apareció un ligero rubor en el rostro.

Las hermanas se dirigieron a la puerta con la intención de irse. Rukia iba a seguirlas, pero Yuzu la detuvo.

- Quédate con él – Le susurró al oído

- ¿Pero por qué?

Yuzu ni siquiera le respondió. Ambas se retiraron y los dejaron solos. Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato mientras Ichigo empezaba a comerse sus paquecas. Rukia se sentó en la silla del escritorio y lo vio comer.

- Así que tú lo cocinaste

- Si… - Le daba algo de pena admitir que lo había hecho ella. Se estaba preguntando si habría quedado bien.

- Está muy sabroso, gracias – Dijo el chico. Rukia estaba un poco aliviada.

- No hay de que, es tu cumpleaños

- Está realmente delicioso – Dijo con la boca algo llena.

La chica soltó una risita, de verdad que verlo así le causaba gracia, y algo de alegría.

- ¿Estás preparada para ir hoy al parque? – Le preguntó Ichigo

- Si. Estoy algo emocionada, creo que nunca he ido a uno – Respondió la chica. – ¡Quiero subirme a una montaña rusa!

- Yo quiero ir a la case del terror, dicen que la de ese parque de diversiones es muy buena.

- Esa no me emociona tanto, después de tantos hollows no creo que nada ahí me asuste – Dijo la chica

- No digas eso, hay casas de terror muy buenas, aunque no asusten, son muy entretenidas.

- Bueno, pero debes saber que no abrazo a nadie cuando me asusto.

El chico casi escupe el jugo que se estaba tomando.

- ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso? – Le preguntó. Se atragantó un poco. La chica se puso a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Tonto! – Exclamó la chica todavía riendo

- Tonta…

- Jeje… me da la impresión de que este será un día memorable…

Se quedaron callados unos momentos.

- Es tu último día aquí ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Ichigo (¿No es obvio?)

- Si… - Dijo la chica algo desanimada

- … ¿Y cuando regresas?... – Le preguntó también un poco desanimado

- Quien sabe… podrían pasar meses, o quizá un año… - Contestó

- Ya veo…

Un ambiente triste los rodeó por un rato.

- Es muy probable que pasemos mucho tiempo sin vernos así que, vamos a hacer algo ¿si, Ichigo? – Dijo Rukia animándose un poco

- ¿Qué cosa? – Le preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad

- Hagamos que este día sea un gran día. Vamos a pasárnosla muy bien – Dijo la chica y extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Ichigo, como si hicieran un trato.

- Eso suena perfecto. – Este estrechó su mano con la de ella y así hicieron una promesa.

Entonces una expresión extraña apareció en el rostro de Rukia.

- Hay que ver, eres un desastre. ¡Tienes comida alrededor de tu boca!

Se sentó en su cama para acercarse lo suficiente, Agarró una servilleta de la bandeja y le limpió la cara. Para cuando terminó el chico tenía la cara algo roja.

- Ya está

- …. Gracias, Rukia…

- De nada.

Su mano seguía en el rostro del muchacho, pero no lo había notado. Su mirada estaba algo perdida en sus ojos. Sentía deseos de hacer más que tocar su cara (¡tampoco piensen mal! xD)

- Rukia… - La llamó Ichigo.

La voz del muchacho hizo que reaccionara. Y se levantó de la cama actuando como si nada.

- Bueno, descansaré un rato más antes de que salgamos con los demás. ¿Terminaste ya tu desayuno?

- Si…. Gracias por las panquecas

La chica agarró la bandeja de la comida de su regazo.

- Ha sido un placer. Nos vemos luego, entonces.

Salió de la habitación. _"Hoy las cosas tienen que cambiar… no mas contenerme…"_ pensaba la chica acerca del momento algo incómodo de antes. Estaba decidida a terminar ese día de una manera diferente. No quería irse sin cumplir su objetivo. No quería contener sus sentimientos ni por un segundo más, quería tocar el rostro de Ichigo sin que fuera nada raro, sino normal. Este día tendría un cambio drástico definitivamente.

Limpió lo que había ensuciado del desayuno y subió enseguida a su cama a descansar. Sus pensamientos le habían hecho olvidar lo exhausta que estaba. Cuando llegó a la habitación puso una alarma y luego se lanzó a la cama, y en cuestión de minutos, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Las chicas se encontraban en el comedor leyendo unas revistas, pero parecía que pronto se unirían a Rukia, ni siquiera podían entender la mayor parte de lo que leían. A Karin se le escapó un ruidoso bostezo.

- Ah… que cansancio…. Debimos haber hecho el pastel antes… ¡nos fuimos a dormir muy tarde! – Se quejó Karin

- Si… - Yuzu también estaba algo cansada y los parpados se le caían del sueño – Todo el problema del regalo para onii-chan hizo que se nos olvidara… pero al menos nos quedó bien, valió la pena

- Si, supongo. Aunque saber que lo hicimos bien no me quita el sueño que tengo…

- No deberías hablar mucho, Karin-chan. Había que despertarte siempre porque te quedabas dormida mientras ponías la crema… - La reprendió su hermana.

- Eran las dos de la mañana…

- No hay excusas, ese pastel es para tu hermano mayor – Dijo Yuzu molesta

- … Si, es mi hermano, pero… creo que tiene más sentido que Rukia-san se preocupe más por el pastel que yo. Creo que un interés amoroso da más ganas de ayudar. – Dijo Karin pensando que su hermana exageraba un poco.

- Oh, Rukia-chan, ella si ayudó bastante, al contario de ti, Karin-chan. Quería participar en todo. – Dijo Yuzu con admiración recordando la noche anterior

- Si, se esforzó mucho… quizá demasiado – Dijo Karin

- Claro que no, Rukia-chan es admirable. El esfuerzo que hizo por alguien que ama – Dijo Yuzu muy sentimental

- Si…

- ¡Quiero ser como ella algún día! – Exclamó con los ojos brillantes

- Si, si, no te preocupes, estás más cerca que yo – Comentó Karin – A mi por ahora me da igual…

- Karin-chan – Dijo Yuzu en tono de regaño - ¿No crees que ya estás muy grande para ser tan indiferente?

- Crezco a mi propio ritmo – Le contestó esta de manera nada compleja

- Hum…

Yuzu la miró con expresión de molesta.

- Como sea – Karin no quería seguir hablando del tema - ¿qué tal si nos vamos a dormir un rato? Muero de sueño

- ¿Sueño? ¡si anoche siempre te dormías y fuiste la que se levantó más tarde!

- Oh, ya déjame…

Subieron a su habitación. Se esperaban que la habitación estuviera vacía; que Rukia seguiría con su hermano, pero cuando entraron la encontraron en su cama, profundamente dormida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hace aquí tan pronto? Pensé que estaría con Ichii-nii – Dijo Yuzu algo decepcionada

- Tranquila, ya tendrán tiempo de verse más tarde. Déjala que recupere energías y vamos a imitarla ¿sí?

Se acostaron en sus camas y pronto se encontraban dormidas.

En el dormitorio cercano, Ichigo seguía sentado en la cama, no porque estuviera cansado, sino porque se sentía muy perezoso para levantarse. Solamente pensaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiera volver a ver a Rukia? ¡Podría pasar un año o incluso dos!

- Todo esto de Sociedad de Almas – Mundo humano me está empezando a molestar… - Dijo para sí mismo en voz baja.

Puso los pies en el piso de su cuarto y se quedó sentado así un rato. Luego se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su escritorio, donde abrió una gaveta y sacó de ella la misma cajita pequeña y rectangular que Rukia había visto hace unos días. La abrió y observó su contenido por un rato, muy pensativo.

- No hay tiempo que perder – Dijo únicamente.

Seguía con su ropa de dormir, así que buscó algo para salir de su cuarto.

Llegada las dos de la tarde y faltando dos horas para el encuentro, la alarma del reloj que había programado Rukia sonó, despertando casi de inmediato a las tres muchachas. Tras ese rato de sueño ellas se sentían con sus energías renovadas, y el clima, que estaba algo frío y fresco las hizo sentirse más despiertas y completamente listas para continuar.

Poco después Yuzu se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación, con una sonrisa en su rostro, con sus brazos cruzados y con una de sus manos sosteniendo una vara, lista para dar órdenes a sus dos compañeras, que se encontraban sentadas en una de las camas, esperando a que esta empezara a hablar.

- El momento ha llegado, compañeras. Hemos estado preparándonos por toda una semana, solo por este día. Pasamos por varios problemas: - Yuzu comenzó un discurso para darles ánimos, como si estuvieran a punto de ir al campo de batalla de una guerra – Ustedes buscaron y buscaron sin encontrar nada. – A partir de aquí se volvió muy dramática – Entre todas nos esforzamos en buscar ideas para el regalo especial, y cuando al fin lo encontramos, un felino se interpuso en nuestro camino…

- Sin mencionar la pintura en spray que se estropeó y nos dio un buen susto – Añadió Karin, que aún tenía esa escena fresca en su mente

- Incluso tuvimos que espiar a nuestro querido hermano y amigo para bucar pistas de qué le gustaría, pero no conseguimos nada…

- Espiar no es lo nuestro… - Interrumpió Karin de nuevo, pero Yuzu no hizo caso

- Y la pobre Rukia-chan tuvo que buscar a ese malvado gato por su cuenta, pero al final sus esfuerzos dieron frutos. Estamos casi listas – Continuó Yuzu

- ¡No te olvides del pastel por el que madrugamos!

- Si, ese pastel que pronto disfrutaremos. Pero a pesar de todos esos problemas, aquí estamos, casi listas para el último paso. ¡Hemos trabajado duro y pronto veremos el resultado! ¡Ánimo, chicas!

Las dos pelinegras aplaudieron con entusiasmo.

- Esperemos que sea bueno ¡no quisiera repetir toda esta semana! ¡Jamás!... o al menos no la mayoría… - Dijo Karin

- Si, toda esta intriga se acabará al fin – Dijo Rukia algo aliviada, aunque también nerviosa a la vez.

La muchacha no podía creer que el fin estuviera tan cerca.

- Si, este es un momento muy importante, ¡por eso debes verte bien, Rukia-chan! – Exclamó Yuzu - ¡Así que levántate de esa cama y métete a la ducha ahora! Después nosotras nos encargaremos del resto.

- Está bi… ¡ah! – Karin la empujó hacia el baño, salió y cerró la puerta – Podía entrar sola…

Una hora y media después, Ichigo se encontraba en su habitación, vistiéndose para salir con sus amigos dentro de media hora. Escogió una camisa azul oscuro con unos jeans y unos zapatos deportivos, y como el clima estaba algo frío, una chaqueta marrón. Estaba a punto de ponérsela cuando notó que desde hace rato que se escuchaba mucha actividad en el cuarto de sus hermanas. Se estaba preguntando qué estarían haciendo cuando su padre entró en la habitación. Este se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras lo miraba.

- ¿No tocas a la puerta? – Le preguntó el chico aunque no le importaba mucho en ese momento.

- ¿Realmente importa? – Contestó Isshin.

- Sólo si te importa la privacidad de tu hijo, y parece que no es así – Le contestó su hijo mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

Cuando terminó, se le quedó viendo a su padre y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

- Y… ¿para qué viniste? – Le preguntó Ichigo

- ¿No puedo venir a verte sin ninguna razón? – Respondió Isshin de nuevo con una pregunta

- Normalmente cuando vienes sin razón alguna, hay golpes o patadas relacionados – Contestó Ichigo. Isshin se rió por el comentario.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo.

- Solo vine a darte un consejo: Hay cosas que es mejor no posponerlas. Si puedes hacerlas ahora, hazlo antes de que pierdas la oportunidad o antes que alguien se aproveche de tu inseguridad, cuanto más tiempo dejes pasar, más posible será que pierdas tu chance. – Le dijo

Ichigo se quedó algo confundido por unos instantes.

- ¿Y de qué viene eso tan de repente? – Preguntó cuando se repuso.

Isshin soltó un suspiro de resignación.

- Solo tenlo en cuenta ¿está bien? – Le dijo y salió de la habitación, dejando a Ichigo solo.

Media hora después Ichigo se encontraba en la puerta, esperando a que Rukia bajara.

- Oe, Rukia ¿ya estás lista? – Preguntó Ichigo cuando comenzó a impacientarse.

Escuchó pasos, esperando que fuera Rukia pero quien se asomó fue Karin.

- Rukia-san mandó a decir que ya casi está lista y que la esperes - Dijo esta

- ¿Podrías decirle a "Rukia-san" que si no salimos pronto llegaremos tarde? – Le dijo Ichigo haciendo énfasis en el nombre.

Ella les comunico a las chicas en el piso superior. Ichigo no lograba escuchar lo que decían. Tras conseguir una respuesta continuó:

- Rukia-san dice que debes aprender que el tiempo de preparación de una mujer antes de una salida es sagrado – Informó Karin

- Pues dile a "Rukia-san" que su tiempo me tiene sin cuidado ¡y que se apure!

Karin pasó el mensaje de nuevo. Esta vez pudo escuchar a Rukia exclamando, quizá algo enojada, pero no pudo entender qué había dicho.

- ¡No le digas que dijo eso! – Escuchó Ichigo que decía Yuzu

- ¿Y qué le digo entonces? – Preguntó Karin

Karin escuchaba la respuesta mientras que su hermano la miraba, pensando en lo ridícula que era esa situación. Su padre entró a la habitación y lo vio parado en la entrada.

- ¿Sigues aquí, Ichigo? – Le preguntó sorprendido

- ¡Exacto!

- Vaya que te desesperas rápido – Dijo Rukia que recién había entrado a la habitación.

Ichigo se quedó sin palabras cuando la vio. Le pareció que se veía preciosa. Habían peinado su cabello y le habían hecho un par de pequeñas trenzas que unieron a la parte posterior de su cabeza y le habían puesto una flor de adorno, unos pendientes y un par de ganchillos al frente. Tenía maquillaje, pero muy ligero, y nada cargado, lo cual se le veía muy bien. Le habían pintado las uñas. Estaba usando un vestido color amarillo cremoso, y llevaba encima una chaqueta azul casi tan larga como el vestido y unos botines negros. ¿Por qué se habían tardado dos horas en prepararla? ¡Quién sabe! Pero valió la pena, ¡se veía increíble! e Ichigo lo había notado.

- Así que ¿Cómo me veo? ¿me veo bien para salir con los demás? – Preguntó la chica a Ichigo. Él parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. No sabía si era su impresión, pero le parecía que estaba un poco sonrosado

- Pues… te ves bien – Le respondió con las primeras palabras que se le ocurrieron, todavía no había digerido esa impresión que le había dado su entrada.

A Yuzu esa respuesta le parecía insuficiente y muy simplona, lo cual era inaceptable dado el esfuerzo que habían hecho para conseguir un halago decente.

- Jo, Onii-chan, ¿eso es todo? ¡Mírala bien! – Exclamó algo molesta

- Si, Ichigo, que tonto, mírala, ¡Rukia-chan está preciosa! – Dijo Isshin con corazones en lugar de ojos.

- Bueno…

- No importa. – Interrumpió Rukia.

Realmente no le molestaba, sabía que Ichigo no diría nada increíble, y ese aspecto de atontado con el que lo había dejado fue mucho mejor que cualquier palabra que hubiera podido pronunciar.

- ¡A mí si me importa, no te vas hasta que des un halago decente! – Exclamó Yuzu

- Podrían tranquilizar… - Decía Karin pero fue interrumpida por su padre

- ¡Sí! ¡Dí algo! – Exclamó este y lo golpeó inesperadamente en la cabeza con un periódico.

Ichigo hizo caso al violento mensaje e hizo un halago, intentando no sonar muy impresionado.

- Ejem – Tosió. Estaba algo nervioso – Te ves bastante bien el día de hoy

- ¿Quieres decir que no me veo bien el resto del tiempo? – Le dijo Rukia jugando, aparentando enojo.

- … Yo nunca dije eso…

- ¡Jaja! ¡Caíste! – Dijo la chica y se empezó a reír. Ichigo se sintió aliviado.

- Como sea… Ya tienes todo, ¿no? Entonces vamos, antes que se nos haga tarde.

- Si. ¡Pásenla bien! Seguro que lo harán jeje – Dijo Karin alegre

- Claro… - Respondió Ichigo pensando que su hermana exhibía una extraña sonrisa en ese momento

- Ichigo, ¿puedes adelantarte un poco?, te alcanzaré ahora – Le pidió la muchacha

- ¿Eh? Está bien, no te tardes – Le contestó y salió de la casa a la calle, dejando a las tres chicas solas con su padre.

- Dile a tu amiga que le deseo suerte – Le dijo Isshin guiñándole un ojo. La chica le sonrió. Las otras dos no entendieron, pero no hicieron preguntas.

Isshin se fue, dejando a las tres chicas solas. Las hermanas se preguntaban que le sucedería a Rukia.

- ¿Está todo bien, Rukia-chan? – Le preguntó Yuzu

- Chicas… - Decia Rukia

- Si, ¿sucede algo? – Le preguntó Karin

En ese momento Rukia se abalanzó sobre ambas y les dio un abrazo.

- Si no fuera por ustedes, mucho de esto no habría pasado, quizás nada ¡Muchas gracias!

Las dos chicas estaban algo sorprendidas, pero sonrieron y le devolvieron la muestra de gratitud.

- No hay de qué, siempre puedes contar con nosotras, Rukia-san – Le dijo Karin sinceramente.

- Si… - Dijo Yuzu que estaba a punto de soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Rukia las soltó, dio media vuelta, y salió por el umbral de la puerta, dejando a Yuzu y Karin algo sensibles… bueno, más Yuzu que Karin…. La chica soltaba lágrimas.

- ¿En serio estás llorando? – Le preguntó Karin algo perpleja

- Es que… es que… ¡eso fue hermoso! *sniff – Le contestó en medio de llantos. No quiero que se vaya, ¡no quiero que regrese a… a… a cual sea el lugar del que vino! – Exclamó la chica ruidosamente

- Ya, ya – La consoló su hermana con unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Solo podemos desearle suerte…

- Tranquila, a juzgar por la cara de tonto que tenía Ichi-nii cuando la vio, la tendrá heheh – Dijo Karin con confianza.

¿Cómo les iría en la salida? ¡Ya lo verán en el próximo capítulo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo después de creo que dos meses sin actualizar, realmente este capítulo lo termine hace como una semana, pero quería adelantar más dibujos antes de publicarlo para que pudieran verlos. Aquí están: thedarkxelloss . deviantart . gallery / 42570892 solo junten los espacios y añádanle com/ porque no me lo agrega por muchas formas que lo intente u.u cada dibujo es de un capitulo: **El horror de Yuzu / Yuzu's horror** corresponde al primer capítulo aunque ese no me gustó mucho xD. **Kuchiki Rukia** corresponde al segundo capítulo. **Pulseras a lo chappy** corresponde al tercer capítulo… y es mi favorito… **Trio Detectivesco / Detective Trio** corresponde al cuarto capítulo y es otro de mis favoritos xD el quinto capitulo no tendrá dibujo y el dibujo de Rukia de este sexto capítulo con la ropa de este capitulo ya lo dibujé, solo me falta terminar de colorearlo, quizá lo haga entre semana.

Como dije antes este capítulo ya estaba listo desde hace una semana, pero quería adelantar los dibujos para no sacar el resto de una vez en el próximo capítulo, que por cierto, no sé si será el último o el penúltimo, dependerá de que tan largo sea, pero quiero que sea el último para terminar de una vez! estoy ansiosa de terminar mi primer fic! (el one-shot **¿Qué sucedió?** no cuenta para mi... y tiene un solo review T-T)

Review anónimo! de **AS Carabajal** Sii la ultima escena me gustó escribirla *.* me dio risa jaja y la escena de Byakuya la tenía pensada desde hace uff, aunque no tenía a Renji en ella, ni una pelea de entrenamiento o.o pero esa es mi versión de como reaccionaría Byakuya, o al menos al principio, luego es algo confuso xD Gracias por tu review! :3 Nos vemos! Ojala te haya gustado el capítulo!

Bueno, lo último que tengo que decir es: pude terminar este capitulo relativamente poco después de terminar el de **VHK** porque ya estoy terminando clases, por fin no mas tareas! y porque... **¡OH POR DIOS YA ME VOY A GRADUAR A FINALES DE JULIO!** OoO Soy tan feliz! o al menos hasta que llegue la Universidad xD ahí las tareas del liceo/secundaria no serán nada en comparación... Ya hice la Prueba Interna para la Universidad espero me acepten *.* pero bueno, disfrutar mientras se pueda. Espero publicar el siguiente capítulo de **Vacaciones en el Hotel Komamura** la próxima semana, ya he escrito la mitad, no se lo vayan a perder! las cosas se pondrán interesantes x3

Bueno, esto es todo lo que quería decir, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y hasta pronto! Bye-bye!


End file.
